Pain
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 10 is up!The residents of Port Charles have been on edge since the first killing from Text Message Killer with things getting worse and worse, new romances and relationships are going to be tested. Who will survive and who won't?
1. Chapter 1

_Pain_

_Rating: PG 13_

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did, a lot of things would be different, lol.

Author's Note: A few things are different from the show in my story. Sam was never hit by the car, and she never tried to call Lucky, but she still got attacked. Sam and Lucky are still broke up, and he still know what she did. Coop didn't die. Some things that happened in the story are sort of the same, but a little different.

Also this will end up a LL2 romance, so if you are a Sam/Lucky fan, you might not want to read this. But there are going to be other couples in it too. Hope you enjoy it. 

_Chapter 1_

It had been nearly two months since the first killing and since that night, Lucky Spencer has been working every night and every day to find who was killing their woman. It wasn't like he has never experience a serial killer case since he begun his career. 

But this case was different, this case was personal. He knew everyone that was either killed or attacked. He looked at the case file that read Emily Quartermine. It pained him to read that to know that his best friend was gone, and never coming back. He had to find the killer for her. He had to have justice for Emily.

"Spencer, there has been another attack, it's Sam McCall." Lucky stopped suddenly. "But the killer was caught. It was Cooper Barnett. 

The officer shakes his head. "Well it looks like we were wrong." Lucky shakes his head in disgust. "You are making like it is not a big deal. Cooper is one of us." The officer shakes his head. "The evidence was there" 

_What if Sam was just doing this to get his attention? Lucky thought_. He turned to the officer, "Are you sure that Sam was attacked by the killer?" 

"I was there, Lucky. She was attacked. I saw her attacker run off "

Lucky turned around and saw Maxie Jones standing in front of him. Lucky looked at her "Did you get a look at her attacker?"

Maxie shakes her head. "I was just walking up the pathway when I saw a man running the other way. I didn't know it was her attacker until I saw Sam. You don't believe her, do you?" Maxie asked.

She looked at Lucky. "Sam might have lied about some things, but I can tell you that there is no way that she could have feigned that pain. She is hurt, Lucky. "Maybe if you didn't go after the wrong person, Sam wouldn't be hurt right now."

"There was evidence, Maxie. Cooper's DNA was found under Georgie's nail. How can you explain that?"

"You're the cop, not me." Maxie responded. "He's your partner, why can't you believe him?"

"How am I supposed to believe him, Maxie after what I know?" Lucky yelled. Maxie looked at Lucky and knew that Lucky knew everything about Cooper. "That was a mistake he made."

"A big mistake that resulted in Alan Quartermine's death." Lucky responded.

"We all made mistakes, if anybody you should know that." Maxie responded with this anger in her voice, as she left the police station, leaving Lucky to figure out what to do next.

Sam McCall had to look after herself for years. She knew exactly what to do when she got into a bad situation, so why is she lying in this hospital bed, hurting like hell. Why couldn't she save herself? She thought that the killer was caught, she thought she was safe, when Cooper Barnett shot himself, but it looks like they were wrong. She needed to get out of the hospital. 

She climbed out of the bed, then suddenly she collapsed onto the floor.

She tried to get up, but the pain was too much.

_You are going to pay for everything. You women expect you lie and cheat and get away with it. You're not going to hurt anybody ever again, he said, as he started to hit her._

"Sam." Lucky said.

"No…. let go of me." Sam said, as she started to hit Lucky. "It's me, Lucky." She looked at him. "Lucky," she said. " I knew you would come," she said, with a smile on her face. 

He grabbed her hand, and helped her back onto the bed. "I'm here to investigate your attack." he said, sternly

"So I'm just a nobody to you. like everything that we share doesn't matter to you. He glanced at her. "Don't do this, Sam. "Lucky said, with anger in his voice. " Don't make this about us; this is only about what happened to you. Do you remember anything about the attack?"

"I don't remember much, I remember getting a text that said that he was going to come and get me. Then the next thing I remember is being in this hospital bed," Sam replied, as she grabbed the covers and moved them towards her.

Lucky nodded. "If you remember anything else, just give me a call."

Sam shakes her head. 'We need to talk,"

"No, we don't. I'm just here as a police officer and that is all," he said, as he stormed out of the hospital room.

"_No." Maxie screamed, as she saw her boyfriend lying in his bedroom with a gun in his hand. "Maxie, help me... " _

"_Maxie,"_

Maxie suddenly woke up from her nightmare. She looked up and saw Robin standing in front of her. "How's Coop?" she asked. Robin placed a hand on Maxie's shoulder. "He's still in a coma. You really should go home. You really don't need to stay here, there is not going to be any changes."

"I have to." Maxie glanced at her cousin. "I know that you think like everybody else that he is the killer, but he's not. I was with Sam when her attacker ran away, how could Cooper do that if he was in a coma?"

"Just be careful, Maxie, you don't know everything about this guy. You had known him for not even a year Do you really know everything about him?"

"Yes I do, Robin, more than you know." 

Robin's pager went off. "I'll come by and see you later." Maxie nodded, as Robin walked out of the room. Maxie grabbed a chair and sat down next to his bedside. "You need to wake up, Coop. I need you. Why does anybody leave me? Am I really that bad, that everybody want to just leave me as quickly as they can?" she said, as she started to cry.

"I'm going to find who the killer is and make them pay for hurting you and my sister. I know exactly who I am going to call." She leaned over and kissed Cooper on the forehead. "I know what you are going to say, I'm going to get myself into trouble again. When am I not?" she laughed to herself. She then grabbed his hand. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, as she left his hospital room.

She didn't want to call him, but he was the only one that could help her. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. 

"Spinelli, it's me Maxie. I need your help."

_Elizabeth Webber_

He read the name off his list. She was the next one. He was going to do something totally different for her. He was going to kill her, or at least he was going to kill her yet. He was going to make everybody know exactly what type of person she has become.

He dialed a number. "Is Officer Spencer there?"

"This is Detective Spencer."

"I would like to report a crime happening."

"What crime?"

_Cheating, lying._

He knew that he couldn't say those things. He had to make something up. "I saw someone steal a car."

He then gave Lucky the address to the place. "I think the owners are still there."

He then hang up the phone, his first thing that he needed to do was get rid of the car. Lucky Spencer was going to finally his ex- wife was the lying person that she is, and when he finally does take Elizabeth and kill her, nobody will care about it.

Once he finished getting rid of the car, he stood in the bushes, as he watched as the truth finally coming out. . He watched as Lucky knocked at the door, and looked in shock when Jason Morgan opened the door, with Elizabeth Spencer not that far behind him. 

Lies always come out eventually.

&&&&

He watched as she lay on the bed, she was slowly starting to wake up; the drugs were starting to wear off. She had been fighting him ever since she got here. He didn't want to drug her, but that was the only way that he could keep her from escaping. 

"I…." He touched her face. "How are you doing?" he asked. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't, he had her hands tied up.

"Why?"

"Georgie… how many times do I need to tell you that I'm doing this because I don't want you to turn out the rest of them?"

To be continued

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but I just want to get the story started. 

A few questions:

Would you like Sam to have a new interest or someone already on the show?

Spinelli/Georgie or Georgie/Logan. Both of these, I could do good stories with, so I was just curious what people want. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

Author's Note: Diego isn't the killer in this story; I haven't decided yet who it will be. It might be someone from the show or my own character.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

Pain

There are so many different types of pain, emotional and physical, Georgie Jones was going through all of them at once. She doesn't remember how she ended up here; all she remembers was being at the park one minute and then suddenly she wakes up here. He told her that he gave her something so that everybody would think that she was dead.

She looked at her kidnapper, he looked so evil, one thing she knows is that she was wrong and that the killer wasn't Cooper Barnett or Logan Hayes.

Maxie always said that I wasright. Well it goes to show that Maxie was wrong, that I'm not always right.

"Georgie. "

She learned early on to be just be good, she tried to escape a few times, but she didn't get too far before he drugged her. Now it seems like he just drugs her for no reason.

"When I talk to you, you answer me. Don't start being like your sister, I might have to finish what I started with her," Georgie looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Don't hurt my sister,"

"I thought that would get you talking." He moved closer to her. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm just doing this to keep you safe."

"Safe?" Georgie asked with this confused look on her face. He nodded. "Safe from you becoming one of them, a liar and cheater."

"I'm not one of them. I'll never be one of those." If you let me go, I'll make like none of this happen. "

He touched her face. " Oh Georgie, that is not going to happen, you are mine forever."

She struggled in her bounds; he pushed her back down on the bed "Now, Georgie, you are starting to be bad, that is a very bad thing to do. I thought you were the sweet one. You know what I need to do now." he said, as he walked over to the table and grabbed the needle.

"No…" she screamed. He grabbed her arm and injected the needle into her arm. It took a few minutes and then slowly she was starting to drift off to sleep. "You will never learn will you?" he said, as he tightened the ropes on her hands. She is going to wish that she was nice to me when she wakes up, he thought to himself.

He was going to turn her into what he wants. It might take a while, but it will happen.

&&&&&  
Elizabeth Webber knew that secrets always have a way of coming out, but she never wanted Lucky to find out this way. She never wanted to see the look in his eyes that he had when he showed up at the safe house.

It wasn't anger, she could handle that. It was something totally different, it was like he didn't care that he just found out that she lied to him again.

Lies. That is all she is about lately. Lying about Jake, lying about still seeing Jason. When did she become the person that didn't think twice about lying?

"Elizabeth."

She looked up and saw Jason standing in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth said, as she walked out of the safe house.

An hour later,

Elizabeth showed up at the police station. '" Is Lucky here?" she asked.

"I'm right here." Lucky responded as he walked up to her.

"Lucky… I didn't want you to find out this way. I…" Lucky stopped her before she could say anymore. "I don't care about why you lied to me again."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he really didn't care. It hurt her more to think that he really didn't care about her anymore, that she was just his ex- wife now.

"I lied to protect our kids."

"I need to get back to work, Elizabeth."

She touched his shoulder. "Please don't tell anybody that Jason was there."

"I won't. I'll keep another one of your lies, but have you thought about how long you are going to lie? Are you going to lie for the rest of your life, so you can have Jason?"

"L…" but before she could say anything, Lucky walked away from her. She just stood in the police station unsure what to do next.

&&&

Later that evening,

Maxie walked into Cooper's hospital room, she grabbed the seat, and moved towards his bedside. "So I teamed up with Spinelli to find your attacker, can you believe that I did that? So far we haven't found anything out, but we will.Believe me, I'm going to find out who attacked you and killed Georgie. I'm not going to stop until I do."

She grabbed his hand. "I love you so much. I'm so scared that you are going to leave me, just like everybody else does."

She climbed onto the bed, and lay next to him. "I know that I have done a lot of things that are wrong, but you make me a better person. Why do you think I made that bet with Logan because I knew that you would leave me like the rest of them, so I thought why don't I make it easy for you to leave me. Don't do what I expect, please don't leave me," she said, as she put her head on his chest and started to cry.

"Maxie..."

She looked up and saw Mac standing in the doorway. "I told you that I don't want you anywhere near him." Maxie looked up at Mac. "You still think that he is the killer after Sam got attacked."

Mac walked over to the bed. " Maxie, he might not be the killer, but he has still being lying to you."

"He has never lied to me." Maxie said, as she got out of the bed. "He took me back after everything that I did to him, if anything he should be running from me, not me running from him."

Mac placed a hand on her shoulder. " He was a part of the hostage crisis last February. What else is there that he has told you. Do you even know where he live or what his family is like. Does he have siblings?" Mac questioned.

"None of that matters because I love him." Maxie responded.

"I don't want you to seeing him."

"You can't do that. I don't live with you anymore." Maxie yelled with this anger in her voice. He glanced at his daughter. "I lost one of my daughters already, I'm not going to lose you. You are coming home with me."

" NO I'm not," Maxie yelled.

"She can stay with me," Robin said, who was standing in the doorway. Mac, who looked upset, looked at Robin. "You don't need to do that. Maxie is coming home with me. She will be safe there."  
Mac wanted to keep Maxie safe, he couldn't risk the chance of something happening to her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Maxie yelled. "I'm a grown woman." Mac placed a hand on Maxie's shoulder. "You will always be my little girl no matter what." Then he glanced at the two women in his life that meant the world to him. "You can stay with Robin, but only if you promise to never see Coop again."

Maxie sighed. "I love him. You can't keep me away from him." Robin turned to Mac. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Mac nodded, as they walked out of the hospital.

Robin returned a few minutes later. She turned to her cousin. "I was able to get Mac to back down a bit, he is still wants you to have nothing to do with Coop, but he said that he is okay about it for now, seeing as Coop is in the hospital." Maxie grabbed a hold of Robin, and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Robin."

"I know how overprotective Mac can get, but you have to understand that he is still dealing with the loss of Georgie. He just wants to keep you safe." Maxie nodded. "I know, but I am safe because Cooper would never hurt me."

"I hope you are right, Maxie."

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Maxie asked Robin, trying to change the subject.

"He was pretty beaten up, Maxie. He has a head injury and a gun shot wound. His body just needs time to heal. Just keep talking to him." Maxie nodded, as she walked over to his bedside, and grabbed a chair, and then grabbed his hand. "Once you wake up, we are going to take that trip that you talked about..." Maxie started to say as Robin left the room.

Why did you pretend that Johnny was the killer?" Lulu asked Logan in an anger voice. "Because I was losing you to him. I have to do something to stop it. Admit Lulu, you are in love with Johnny and not me."

"How do I know that you aren't the killer and just trying to say that you were framing Johnny for it, so I'll believe your lies?" Lulu asked.

"Are you telling me that you think that I'm the killer? Do you really not know me that well?"

"Spinelli and Maxie…" but before Lulu could say anymore, Logan stopped her. " I don't care what they said about me, I care what you think about me. If I didn't have all those things here to "frame" Johnny, would you still believe that the killer."

"I…" Logan moved towards her and saw the look in her eyes. "You think that I'm the killer. Fine... I'm the killer, Lulu. Does that make you feel better? Now you can go to Johnny and felt okay about it. Lulu moved towards Logan. "I don't know what to believe." He looked at her. "I love you, Lulu, but I can't keep doing this, I can't be second best to you anymore. I think you need to leave, "he said, as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Lulu said as she started to cry. "You have to understand Spinelli and Maxie were telling me that you were the killer, what was I suppose to think"

He sighed. "You were supposed to believe me, I'm your boyfriend." Lulu just shakes her head and walked out of his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Maxie asked, as Logan stood in the doorway. "Coop is my friend."

"He has been in a coma for nearly a week, and you haven't been by to see him, so why are you here to see him now?" '

"I don't need to explain anything to you. You haven't been any better to Coop than I have. Remember the bet?" Logan said, with a laugh.

"Don't remind me." Logan moved towards Maxie. "Don't make out that you didn't love having sex with me." Maxie looked at Logan. "I don't have time for you. Get out of here."

Cooper started to cough. Maxie turned around and looked at Cooper. He was starting to wake up. Maxie run towards his side. "Get a doctor now, Logan." She yelled. "What are you doing just standing there?" Logan walked out of the room and a few minutes later, Patrick walked into the room. Patrick pushed Maxie to the side.

"Is he going to be ok?" Maxie asked. "You need to step outside well I check out my patient." Patrick said, sternly. Maxie stood in the doorway, as she watched Patrick checking Cooper out. She needed Coop to be ok.

&&

Patrick walked out of the hospital room. "How's Coop doing?" Maxie asked.

"Cooper is doing as good as can be expected, but there are some things that you need to know."

"I don't care," Maxie yelled, as she run into Cooper's hospital room. She run towards his bed, she looked into his eyes, and saw confusion on his face. "You're Maxie right?" She moved towards him. "That's right."

He looked at her. "Did you get hurt in the explosion too?"

Maxie suddenly realize that Cooper didn't remember anything after the hostage crisis.

To be continued.

Author's Note: I know you are thinking another amnesia story, but I have a little twist coming up with that. Thank IlovetowriteSMP for all her help, I had some many different ways to do the ending, but she helped me figare it out, so thanks.

Sam's storyline will start in the next chapter and Logan's story too. Just not together, lo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rating: PG or Pg 13

Maxie stared at Cooper. She didn't know how she was suppose to handle this. "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go and talk to your doctor. "

Maxie walked out of the hospital room. " Why didn't you tell me that Cooper has lost his memory?"

"I tried to," Patrick responded.

"How long is that going to last?" Maxie asked with this concern in her voice.

Patrick shakes his head. "That we don't know."

"Does he know that?" Maxie asked. Patrick shakes his head.

Robin, who had just walked up to them, looked at her cousin. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Coop is awake."

She looked at her cousin. "I thought you would be happy about this."

"He doesn't remember me, Robin. He only remembers up to the hostage crisis."

Logan who was just showing up heard the news. "Are you telling me that he doesn't remember you?" he said, with a grin.

"What are you still doing here?" Maxie asked.

Logan laughed. "He still remembers me, just not you."

Robin looked at Logan with this annoyed look on her face. "If you are going to act like that I think you need to leave."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Its okay, Robin. It's true; Cooper doesn't know who I am. I know what you are going to say, Logan. So just say it."

"Say what." Logan asked with this confused look on his face.

"Say that Cooper is lucky to not remember me. I know that is what you want to say." Maxie yelled with this anger in her voice.

Patrick walked out of the hospital room. "Take your argument out of this hospital. This isn't the place to do this. "

Logan just walked away from them.

Robin placed her hand on Maxie's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Robin, "she said, as she walked back into Cooper's hospital.

Maxie walked up to him. "What happened to me?' he asked.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"I remember being in a hotel and then suddenly it explodes. I also remember you being there with me. "Coop responded, with this confused look on his face.

"Do you remember why you were there?" she asked.

He shakes his head. "What happened to me?"

She sighed as she grabbed the chair. "The doctor says that you have some memory loss. You don't remember anything after February 2007. "

"What year is it now?" he asked.

"2008"

Cooper stared at the woman in front of him. He didn't know who she was to him, but he could tell that he meant something to her.

"You are saying that I have missed a year of my life. "

She nodded.

_At least you can't remember all the times that I disappointed you. The time that I ruin everything that we had by sleeping with __Logan__.__ Maybe it is good that he can't remember me. Then he can't remember what a screw up I am, she thought to herself._

"How did I get hurt? It wasn't from the hotel explosion was it?" he asked with this frustrated look on his face.

"You don't need to think about," she said. "I'll let you rest." she said, as she stood up.

He looked into her eyes and saw sadness in them. He knew that he was the reason that she was sad. "You're my girlfriend, aren't you?"

Her eyes lit up at that moment. "You remember me,"

He sighed. "No. I just figure that you were. I wish I could remember you." She was starting to walk away, when he stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I should let you rest. "

He looked at her. "Stay here. Tell me about us. Tell me how we fall in love. "

She smiled at him. "I'll save that for another time. You just woke up, you need your rest." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Officer Barnett," Lucky said. "We need to ask you a few questions."

Maxie stood in front of Lucky. "I need to talk to you outside now."

"Maxie, don't get involved in a police matter."

She grabbed Lucky's arm. "You're not going to get anything out of Cooper." She said, as Lucky and her walked out of the room.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky asked.

"Cooper doesn't remember anything after the hostage crisis. He's not going to be any help to find the killer." Maxie responded.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Coop is faking this?" Lucky questioned.

Maxie shakes her head. "Why would he do that?"

She then stared at Lucky and realizes what he was thinking. "You still think that Cooper is the killer. What do I need to do? Do I need to get killed before you believe Coop ?"

Lucky sighed. "Okay. We'll leave this for now. Just be careful, Maxie."  
Maxie nodded, as she walked back into Coop's hospital room and saw that he was sleeping. She touched his face. "I will make sure that I do everything right this time."

8888

She didn't know how she ended here, but whenever she needed someone to talk to, she always went to her sister, and now this where she will always find her sister now.

She kneel down on the grave. "Hey Georgie…. "Maxie said.. "I'm sorry that I haven't been by to see you lately, I'm working with Spinelli to find your killer. I know what you are thinking. Don't I hate that guy? Maxie laughed. "I'll do anything to find your killer even if it means working with him."

" Cooper woke up from his coma, and he doesn't remember me" Maxie said, as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so easy to forget."

"Mom came back for your funeral, but now she is gone again. Why are we so easy to forget Georgie? Maxie said, as she wiped the tears away. "You want to know what the worse thing is. I'm happy that Cooper doesn't remember me, it means that he doesn't realize what type of person I really am."

Maxie laughed. "I know what you think, sis. How can I be happy? I wish you were here so you could tell me that I'm being selfish. I need you here." Maxie yelled.

"Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to be like everybody else in my life? Why?" Maxie yelled as she throws the flowers that she brought for Georgie across the cemetery.

"Why am I so bad that everybody leaves me or dies? What did I do that was so bad?" Maxie yelled.

"Maxie," said a voice. She turned around and saw Robin standing in front of her. Robin wrapped her arms around Maxie. "Its ok let it all out."

"No, let me go." Maxie said, as she tried to move away from Robin.

"Maxie" Robin said, as she held onto her cousin . "Talk to me. " Maxie didn't say anything, she just held onto her cousin and cry.

8888888

Logan Hayes knew that he needed to get Lulu back. The best way to do that would be to find the killer. Who doesn't love a hero?

He was going to make Lulu love him and only him. He would never be someone's second best. That was not the type of person he was, and he wasn't about to start for Lulu Spencer.

He walked up the stairs towards Coop's room. He walked up to Coop's room, and saw that it was locked.

_Good thing I know how to break and enter. _

He started to pick the lock to Cooper's room, he didn't know if he was going to find anything there, but it was the best place to start. He looked through the drawers and cupboards, but didn't find anything. He was about to leave when he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He grabbed it and looked at it. All that was on it was an address.

_Address to what?_ Logan thought to himself. He turned the lights off and locked the door behind him. As he was leaving, Mike was walking towards him. "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Coop wanted me to get something for him. " Mike nodded. "I don't want to see you up here again without my permission." Logan nodded as he left.

8888888

The next day,

_"Georgie_

_" Georgie looked at her sister. "Maxie." She said as she hugged her._

_"You need to fight. Don't give up. You need to save yourself. Be like me, fight and fight for what you want."_

Suddenly Georgie woke up and realize that she was in a different place.

She tried to escape many times before, but every time she never got far. So why was she ever think about escaping now. She knew that answer for that.

She needed to get home to her family. She was going to do exactly what her sister said and fight. The ropes that her hands were bounded weren't as tighten as they were previously. Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought.

Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't know if she could do this. Then all of a sudden, the rope becomes looser and she was able to get the rope off her hands. She runs towards the door and as she was opening, she comes face to face with her captor.

"Georgie…. Georgie. I thought that you were this sweet girl, but I think your sister has effect you more than I know. "he said , as he grabbed a hold of her. " How am I supposed to make you pure if you start acting like this?" Georgie moved backwards. "I…"

He looked at her. "I watched you for a very long time, I saw that you were a sweet and kind person, but I'm starting to see that like everybody else, you are turning out to be a liar. You told me that you were like them, but you are exactly like them, trying to get away from me. I'm going to have to punish you for that."

He looked at her. "I could have let you die but I didn't and how do you repay me?" he asked. "You try to escape. I thought that after the few times you would realize that was a very bad idea, but it seems to me that you haven't figured that out yet. Well Georgie, I guess it is time for you to learn a lesson."

He moved closer to her, grabbing a hold of her, she wouldn't stop moving her arms and legs. He then walked down many flights of stairs towards a basement area. "No…" she screamed. " No..."

He put her against the wall, and handcuffed one of her hands to the metal pipe. "You need an intervention, Georgie. You are becoming one of them. I can't have that happening. You are going to be mine. You are going to be exactly what I want if even if it takes years to do it."

8888

Alexis walked into Sam's hospital room, who was packing up the rest of her things. "Sam,"

Sam turned around and saw her mom. "I told you that I could get home on my own."

Alexis walked over to her daughter. "I'm not letting you go home on your own."

Sam grabbed her jacket and put it on. "I took care of myself for many years, I can do it now."

"That sounds good to me," Cruz said, as he walked into the hospital room. "That means that I don't have to do the job anymore."

Alexis glanced at Cruz with this annoyed look on her face. "I haven't told Sam yet."

"Told me what?"

"I asked Cruz to be your bodyguard."

Sam sighed. "I'm fine."

I don't need Cruz or anybody else taking care of me."

"Ok, then. I will go now." Cruz said, as he walked out of the hospital room.

Alexis glanced at Sam. "" I know you have been taking care of yourself for many years now, but I'm almost lost you. I don't want that to happen again. Just think of it as a favor for me."

Sam hugged her mom, and just didn't say anything. Alexis took the silence as a no, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Come on, let's get you home."

88888

Sam arrived at her apartment and saw that Cruz was standing in the doorway. "Is there a reason that you are here, Officer?" she asked. "I thought I told you that I didn't need a bodyguard."

"Did you really think that I was going to let a woman get hurt? Even if that woman is a mobster girlfriend. "

"Ex- girlfriend," Sam said, as she unlocked the door.

And your mom wouldn't stop bugging me." Cruz said laughing.

"Are you going to follow me inside now?"

"That is what a good bodyguard does." He said, as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Sam glanced at Cruz. "You're not staying."

He laughed. "Actually I am." Sam sighed as she took her jacket off and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. "Do you actually thin k that you are going to sleep here?"

"How else can I protect you?"

Sam, who was still in a lot of pain didn't really feel like arguing anymore with Cruz tonight. She just walked towards her bedroom and closed the door behind her and hopes that this whole nightmare will be over in the morning.

88888

That evening,

"Goodnight Cameron," Lucky said, as he got off the phone. He smiled to himself as he looked the picture of his two boys.

No matter what happens with him and Elizabeth, those two boys were always bee a part of his life no matter what. Lucky was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it and was shocked at what he saw.

" Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth moved towards him and then collapsed in his arms.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Pain

Chapter 4

"Elizabeth," he yelled, as he grabbed a hold of her and walked towards the living room, and placed her on the couch.

"What happened to you?" he asked

She looked at him with this scared look on her face. "I was attacked."

He looked at her neck and saw by the bruises that she was definitely attacked by the text message killer.

_I guess Sam was right_ , he thought to himself. "We need to take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Lucky responded, as he walked over into the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit. He touched her neck. She jumped back as he did that. "Its okay, Elizabeth. I won't hurt you."

She stared into his eyes. "I need to go."

"You don't need to go. Stay here. The kids are with Grams, right?" Lucky asked.

She nodded as she looked at him. "I didn't know where else to go."

"You are always welcome here, Elizabeth," Lucky responded.

She looked into his eyes, and saw how afraid he was. "I'm really okay, Lucky. "

He placed the ice pack on her face, she jumped back again. She grabbed the ice pack. " I can do that myself. Thanks, Lucky."

"I'm just going to make a call and then I'll be back," Lucky said, as he stood up.

She nodded as she laid down on the couch. She just wanted to fall asleep. Lucky waited until he was out of the living room before he dialed his cell phone.

"Cruz, Lucky's here. The killer has attacked again. It was Elizabeth this time, she is alive thank god. We need to find this killer now and make him pay. Where are you?

Lucky was taken back that Cruz was Sam's bodyguard, he was about to say something when he heard Elizabeth scream.

He ran as fast as he could.

"What happened?" he asked, with this scared look on his face when he saw Elizabeth sitting on the couch, shaking. She handed him her cell phone. He grabbed it and read the text message.

Cheaters and liars should die and you will die.

He placed the phone on the table and laid it on the table. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But first you need to explain to me exactly what happened tonight."

"I can't."

Elizabeth's cell phone rang again. She looked at him with this scared look on her face. He grabbed her phone and saw that the caller id read Jason Morgan. Even though they were both getting on with their lives, Jason was still a sore spot for them.

"I don't need to pick it up." Elizabeth responded.

Lucky stood up. "It's ok. I have a few things that I need to do, "he said, as he walked away from her.

He returned a few minutes later,

He saw that she had been crying. He handed her a tissue. She smiled at him slightly. "You know you are being awful nice for an ex- husband. "

He smiled slightly.

She stood up. "I should be going."

"No, Elizabeth. You are going to stay here for tonight. Grams have the kids tonight. There is no way that I'm going to let you go home to an empty house. "

She stared at him. "Only one night."

Lucky nodded, as Elizabeth sat down back on the couch.

He sat back next to her. "I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but I need to know so I can help you."

No matter what happened between them, she knew that she was safe with Lucky.

"I was walking towards my car when a man grabbed him from behind and dragged me towards the alley. He kept on yelling that I was a liar and a cheater. He was punching me and kicking him. "

She stopped for a moment.

"Take your time, " Lucky said, as he grabbed her hand. "I was able to get away and that was when he tried to strangle me. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for Johnny Zacchara. He show up and saved my life. He was able to get the man off me. "

Lucky nodded. "Anything you can remember about your attacker?" he asked. She shakes her head. "I just want this all to be forgotten."

"I know," he said, as he hugged Elizabeth. "Why don't you go to the guest room and go to sleep?"

"I think I definitely need that, "she said, as she walked towards the stairs. She then turned around and stared at him. "Thank you."

66666

The next day,

Sam walked out of her bedroom and saw that Cruz was in her kitchen making breakfast. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"I'm making breakfast, " Cruz said, with a grin. "To thank you for all your kindness. "

Sam walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. "It is too early for me to argue with you, "she said, as she walked over to the table.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, but it is a job. I always do my job right."

"Does that mean making breakfast for me?"

"If that is what the job entail me to do, " Cruz said with a laugh.

She smiled at him slightly. "Is that a smile I see? I didn't think Sam McCall knew how to smile," he said, as he placed the food on the plates. "Now eat."

She walked over to the table. "I don't think my mom told you to make me breakfast," she responded.

He grabbed the plates and placed it on the table. "I think your mom's words were keep my daughter safe or I will make sure that you never work in this police station again."

"My mom didn't say that."

"I guess you will never know, " he said, as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom taught me."

Sam laughed. "The only thing I learn from my family was how to con people. "

She looked at her with this laugh on his face. "I'm guessing that I shouldn't tell you seeing that you are a cop."

He laughed at her slightly. "I know all about your history, Sam. You're not a stranger to me. "

"No I'm Jason Morgan's ex- girlfriend that is who I am too. That is who I always will be. But that is not who I am, I am Sam McCall. You don't know anything about my history. You think you do, but you know nothing about me. "

"I know enough about you. I know how many times you defended your mobster boyfriend to me. I know how many times you got hurt because of him. I know your history before you came to Port Charles, I know how many men you conned into marriage. " Cruz said.

" I know exactly who you are too. A jerk," Sam yelled, as she grabbed her jacket and headed out of the apartment.

_Damn it _Cruz thought to himself, as he grabbed his jacket, and headed out of the apartment.

9999

Logan couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. What exactly did it mean? He flashed back to the night before when he went to the address that Cooper had written on a piece of paper. He found a room with a bed with ropes lying on top of it. Logan now knows why Cooper got hurt, he found out who the killer was. But who did the killer have in that room?

He stared at the necklace in his hands. The only thing that it said on there was GJ. He walked into Kelly's and took a seat.

A few minutes later, Maxie walked into Kelly's and grabbed a seat next to him. "I need you… to.. " but before she could say anything, she grabbed the necklace out of his hands.

"What are you doing with this? "Maxie yelled.

He looked at her with this confused look on his face. "What are you talking about now, Maxie? "

"Where did you get this?"

"Why does this have anything to do with you?" Logan yelled. She looked at him. "This is Georgie's necklace?"

He looked at her with this confused look on his face.

"How could I have something of your sister, she's dead. "

She looked at him. "I don't know where you found this, but this is mine," she said, as she grabbed a hold of it, and walked out of Kelly's.

He sighed. _No this can't be_, he thought to himself. He didn't know what he was going to do with this information. If he tells anybody they are going to think that he has crazy, but if he doesn't do anything a woman could be dead because of it.

He walked out of Kelly's; trying to figure out wanted he needed to do next.

88888

Cruz followed Sam to her car. She turned around. "Stop following me. Just leave. I don't want you as my bodyguard. I don't care what my mom says. I don't need anybody protecting me, especially not a jerk like you. "

He looked at her. "I'm just telling how it is."

"I'm just telling it how it is too. You are a jerk; you don't care about anybody but yourself."

Cruz laughed slightly. " You just assume me of not know who you are, but you are clearly doing the same to me. You have no clue who I am. "

"You're a cop, whose goal in life is to bring down the mob. "

"No that would be Ric's job. My job is to serve and protect the town and if that means bringing Jason or Sonny in that is what I will do. I have a whole different reason why I do this job. "

She looked into his eyes and for the first time since this thing started, she saw a glimpse of a real guy not a jerk. She then walked away from him and walked towards her car.

Cruz sighed as he watched her, he didn't know why but he was intrigued by her. Suddenly he heard her scream. He ran towards her side.

'What happened, Sam?" he asked. She looked at him. " There was a note on her window.

You think you can run, but you can't hide from me , Sweet Sam. I will find you and your bodyguard can't save you.

Sam then suddenly collapsed into Cruz's arms.

88888

Maxie stood in Cooper's doorway, he was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up. She didn't know what to do. He wanted to know everything about their relationship. What exactly was she suppose to tell him. Just the good things or all the times that she screwed up?

She wanted to lie to him, but that is where their relationship went wrong, she wanted to make this work this time. How could she do that if she was lying to him?

"Are you going to just stand here?" he asked. She looked at him with a slightly smile. "You were sleeping. "

"Come here," he said with this smile on his face. She walked over to his bedside. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling better. How are you doing?" he asked. "You seemed upset last night. I know this is hard for you. I wish that I could remember everything."

_I wish you wouldn't,_ she thought to herself.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked. He sighed. "I remember something, but it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Maybe I can help you understand," she said, as she looked at him.

"It is very jumble up. It really doesn't make any sense to me.

He grabbed her hand. "I want to remember. I want to remember how we first met. I want to remember everything about you. I wanted to remember you.," he said, smiling at her. "You are so beautiful. I can see why I am with you. How about you tell me about us?"

She sighed. "I can't do that, Coop. "

"Why?" he asked.

"If I tell you about us. I'm not sure you wanted to be with me," she said, as she run off as fast as she could. Logan entered the room a few minutes later. "Logan, do you know what is wrong with my girlfriend, Maxie?" he asked.

"You know if I was you, I would forget about her." Cooper stared at Logan. "I thought we were supposed to be friends. "

"I just don't like her very much. But enough about Maxie. I need to talk to you about something. Do you remember anything yet?"

Cooper remembered enough about Logan to know that he was up to something. "What do you want Logan?"

"I want to know if you remember anything about a case you were working on?

"What kind of job I do?"

"You're a cop. "Logan responded.

Cooper nodded. "I don't remember anything about being a cop or a case that I was on.

Logan nodded. Cooper looked at his friend. "I don't know what you got yourself into, but be careful." Logan nodded, as he walked towards the doorway.

"Wait," Cooper said. "Does the name Georgie mean anything to you?"

To be continued!!

Author's Note: Don't forget to vote in my poll which story to update next!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rating: PG 13 for violence

Logan was shocked by what Cooper just said. This couldn't be right; there couldn't bea chance that Georgie Jones was alive.

"What do you remember, Coop?" Logan asked.

"It is scrambled up. All I remember is seeing a woman in a room and saying Georgie."

"Do you know what the room looks like? Do you remember anything else?"  
Coop glanced at his friend. "Logan, what aren't you not telling me? Who is this Georgie and what does this memory mean to you?"

Logan sighed. "I can't tell you. I need you to promise to not tell anybody about this, especially Maxie."

"Why would Maxie care about this?"

Logan didn't care much about Maxie, but there was no way that he was going to let Maxie know about this, if she did, it was sure that she would do something stupid and get both her and Georgie killed.

_But how Georgie can be alive,_ he thought to himself.

"Just believe me," Logan said, as he said goodbye and walked out of the hospital room. He now had to decide what he was going to do next.

"Sam, wake up," Cruz said with this fear in his voice.

She slowly started to wake up.

She looked at him. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Cruz responded. "I know that you are upset about this. I will not let anything happen to you, I promise you, "

"I'm fine," Sam responded, as she stood up.

"I was just shocked about the note."

He looked at her. " Let's get you home,"

"You know you are still a jerk, and I don't want you as my bodyguard."

Cruz smiled slightly. "Well you have me so you are just going to have to deal with it. You are more in danger than I thought."

All Sam could think about was the note.

She turned to Cruz. "Why are we going to your car?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to drive your car, we don't know what this psycho has done to your car. I'm not going to let you die, Sam. I don't think your mom would be very happy with me."

"So you just care about the money," Sam responded with a laugh.

Cruz laughed at her. "Yes, Sam, I just care about the money, I don't care what happens to you. That is why I'm trying to keep you safe,"

Sam smiled at him. _He wasn't as bad_ as she thought. They then walked towards his car and got inside.

Lucky walked in the guest room and saw that there was a note on the bed.

_Thank you for last night.  
I'll bring the boys over tomorrow._

_Elizabeth_

Lucky picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Elizabeth, it's me, Lucky. Give me a call as soon as you get this. I don't want you out there by yourself.

He then hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door.

A while later,

He knocked on Audrey's door. Audrey opened the door, as soon as she opened the door, he heard the word " Daddy,"

Cameron run towards Lucky.

Lucky grabbed a hold of him. " Hey buddy, it looks like you have been making some cookies," Lucky said, with a smile, as he saw all chocolate on his face.

"Your favorite, chocolate chip cookies," Audrey responded, as they walked into the house. "If you are looking for Elizabeth, she had a errand to run before she pick up the boys."

Lucky knew exactly what that errand was. She had to see Jason. He thought it would get easier, but it didn't. He was still in love with Elizabeth Webber and that there was nothing he could about it.

"Daddy, can we make more cookies?" Lucky laughed. "I think you have all the dough on you,"

Audrey looked at Cameron. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said, as she walked towards the kitchen with Cameron.

Suddenly Jake started to cry; Lucky walked over to the spare room and picked him up out of the crib.

" Hey Jake," Lucky said.

Suddenly the telephone rang. "Lucky, can you get that," Audrey asked. With Jake in one hand, Lucky grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Lucky?" Elizabeth asked. "What are you doing at my Grams?"

"I wanted to see if you were here, but I know you are at Jason's. "

"No I'm not, Lucky," she said.

He sighed. "Elizabeth, you don't need to lie, I know that you are still seeing Jason. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. "

"Just tell my Grams that I'm going to be much later than I thought," Elizabeth said, as she hung up the phone. Audrey came out the kitchen with Cameron looking much cleaner.

"That was Elizabeth. She is going to be longer than she thought. How about I take the boys for you? I have a day off today. I would love to spend some time with them."

"Go with Daddy!!" Cameron said, with a big grin on his face.

Audrey looked at Lucky. "I think the decision has already been made."

Audrey grabbed a hold of Jake. "I'll get his stuff ready for you. Cameron, go and get your stuff ready for your daddy."

Cameron runs as fast as he could.

Lucky followed her into the spare room.

She looked at him. " You still love her, don't you?"

Lucky looked at Audrey. "We are over. She will always be a part of my life because of the boys, but I don't love her anymore."

Audrey glanced at Lucky. "I wish things were different for you and Elizabeth. "

Before Lucky could say anything, Cameron run towards him. " I got my toys. Can we go?" Audrey handed him Jake's stuff. " I think you are already to go.

Lucky nodded.

"Just tell Elizabeth that she can come and pick up the boys as soon as she can," Lucky responded as he and the boys headed out of the house.

Maxie was sitting in Kelly's when Robin walked inside.

"Maxie," she said, as she looked at her cousin, who looked so sad.

Maxie looked at her. " Hi Robin,"

Robin sat down next to her. " Cooper is asking about you."

She nodded. " I don't know what to do, Robin. I love him, but I don't deserve him. I hurt him so many times."

"You know when he was in a coma and everybody was saying that he was the killer, you keep on saying that he is innocent. You believe in him. You do deserve him, you just need to realize that. You are a wonderful person, Maxie. "

Maxie hugged her cousin. "I should really be going now," Maxie said, as she walked out of Kelly's.

A hour later,

Maxie walked towards Cooper's hospital room.

She stood in the doorway and he smiled at her. " I was hoping that you would come back."

He stared at her. " I wanted to know why you think if I remember us. I wouldn't want to be with you."

Maxie stood up as she walked over to the door. " I'm not as sweet as you think I am. Just forget about me.'

Just like everybody has, she thought to herself.

Cooper sighed. " I can't forget about a beautiful women like you. How about you tell me about yourself and your family?" Cooper responded.

She walked over to his hospital bed and sat down. " I guess I could do that."

He grabbed her hand. " I want to know you."

" I don't know if you do, Coop. I'm the black sheep of my family. My sister was the perfect one, she got straight A's, always the good girl, never doing anything wrong. You know what happened to her, she got killed. It should have been me, not her, "Maxie said, as a tear fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Maxie."

" She was going to do something with her life instead of me who just destroy her life," Maxie said. Cooper glanced at Maxie and saw a woman who was clearly lost and broken.

" Georgie was.. " but before she could say anything else, Cooper got flashes of a woman lying in a bed looking drugged and then another one of her tied up.

" Coop, what's wrong?" Maxie asked with this concerned look on her face. " Are you remembering something?" she asked.

He stared at her. " Just flashes."

" So tell me more about your sister. Was she older or younger than you? Do you have a picture of her?" he asked.

She smiled at him as she took a picture out of her purse. " She was younger than me. But always act like the big sister."

" What about your parents? Do you live with them or on your own?" he asked.

Maxie sighed. " My parents left me a long time ago. The only parent that I have is Mac, he is like a father to me. He is the only father I have ever known."

As Cooper stared at the picture of Maxie's sister, he knew right then that the girl in his flashes was definitely Georgie. But was she still alive?

He couldn't tell Maxie about this, it wasn't right for him to give her the hope that might not even be there.

Maxie glanced at Cooper. "What aren't you not telling me?" she asked. "What exactly do you remember Coop? Do you remember something about us is that why you are so quiet?

"It's nothing about us. "

"You hated when I lied to you, don't do it to me. " Maxie responded.

She then glanced at him. " I can't do this." She said, as she walked towards the door.

"Stop, "Cooper responded. "I'm telling you the truth; I don't remember anything about us. Even if I did, whatever you did before is forgotten. I want us to start over. "he said, with a smile. "My name is Cooper, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm going to screw this up again. I know I will,"

Cooper stood up, and collapsed onto the floor.

Maxie run towards his side. "You're not strong enough," she said, as she helped him back into the bed. He touched her face and leaned over and kissed her. She tried to hold back, but he just kept on kissing her.

" I want to be with you, Maxie."

"I want it too, but I don't deserve it, Coop. She's gone because she went to the park when it should have been me," Maxie said. " It should have been me," she yelled.

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's not your fault,"

Cooper just held onto Maxie for what felt like hours.

Later that evening,

There was a knock at Lucky's door; he had finally got Cameron asleep. It was Cruz.

"I thought you were Sam's bodyguard,shouldn't you be with her, " Lucky responded with a laugh.

"She's with her mom right now and there is a guard outside the place. I need to talk to you about this case. I think we have two killers or two different cases," Cruz said, as he walked into the house.

"What do you mean, Cruz?" Lucky asked.

"Sam got a note on her car this afternoon and it just doesn't seem like the TMK killer's style. Why would he write notes, when he uses to text message them before?" he asked.

"So what exactly do you think?" Lucky asked.

"I think we have two different people here. I think one is killing people, and another one is using the other person crimes to get away with hurting people like Sam." Cruz explained.

So you mean like Elizabeth wasn't really hurt by the TMK killer, but someone else and use the rope, so people would think it was the TMK killer" Lucky responded

"Exactly."

Suddenly his cell phone rung. "Spencer,"

"Ok. I'm on my way," Lucky said, as he hung up the phone.

"Can you do me a favor and just stay here for about an hour. Mac just called and he wanted to see him, it is very important."

"No problem," Cruz responded.

"I know you have no experience with kids, but I shouldn't be long," Lucky responded, as he headed out of the house.

Lucky walked into the police station and there was Maxie with her father, looking pretty upset. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Let's go into the interrogation room," Mac said, as he, Lucky and Maxie headed into the room. Maxie turned to Lucky. " I tried to save her."

"Save who?"

"Elizabeth," Maxie said.. "It is kind of irony that I would be the one to try and save her, seeing how much I don't like her."

" Not now, Maxie, " Mac said.

" Where is Elizabeth now?" he asked.

"We don't know that, Lucky. Maxie was hit over the head and that is the last thing that she remembers."

"So you are telling me that Elizabeth has been kidnapped?" Lucky yelled as he throw the chair across the room. "Don't tell me that. Don't tell me that I didn't keep her safe,"

Maxie walked over to Lucky. "I'm sorry." she said, with sadness in her voice

"Just get out. All of you," he yelled, as he just stood there, not sure what to do next.

Meanwhile,

Elizabeth slowly started to wake up. She realizes that she was in a car. Her hands were tied up. She turned to the person in the driver's seat. She realizes who it was.

"No, it can't be," she said. "You're dead."

"You must be thinking of my brother Manny, I'm his younger brother Mateo."

Georgie was starting to get cold, she tried to move, but she couldn't. She then heard the footsteps, she knew that he was coming . As the door opened,she saw that he wasn't alone, he had someone in his arms.

"You have a new friend, " he said, as he throw the woman onto the ground, whose hands were tied together.

" I thought you just wanted me. Why do you have her too?" Georgie asked.

"Sometimes plans changed, but don't worry, Georgie. You are still my project. I'm still going to make you mine," he said, as he walked over to her.

"First we need to cut your hair," he said, as he grabbed the razor.

"No," she said, as she screamed. "Please don't."

He stared at her. "I think you look much better that way. "

He then took the handcuffs off her.

" You have been good tonight. So I'm going to let you go into the next room, " he said, as he grabbed a hold of her. She was trying to get out of his hold, but couldn't. He then opened the door and placed her onto the cot. She tried to sit up, but he stopped her.

"Johnny. Please don't do this. Let me go."

Scott Baldwin was in his apartment when his cell phone went off. He picked up it.

" Scott. Is she there with you?" Lucy Coe asked.

" Lucy, what are you talking about? Is Serena with you? She went missing last night."

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scott couldn't stop thinking about what Lucy told him over the phone, his daughter was missing.

He first thought that Lucy was just being her normal self, but that before he heard Serena's message saying that she wants to come home for a while and that was two hours before she was reported missing.

Ever since he told Serena that Logan Hayes was her half -brother, there has been a distant between him and Serena. The last time that he talked to her was nearly a month ago.

Scott approached Serena's college and as he got out of the car, he saw Lucy and Kevin walking out of their car.

"Lucy, what are you doing here? I told you that I would deal with this."

She stared at Scott. " I need to help. I need to find her. "

"I will find her, but you need to stay out of this, and I thought you would make sure that she did, Kevin." Scott said, as he stared at Kevin.

"Have you forgotten everything that you know about Lucy?" Kevin said.

"Thanks Doc." Lucy responded, as she walked over to Jessica, Serena's best friend. They had known each other since they were seven years old.

"Ms. Coe," Jessica said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

" I should have made Serena called you and her dad when she thought someone was following her, but it was only twice that she felt that way. What if I could have stopped this from happening?"

"It's not your fault, Jessica."

"Lucy is right, "Scott said, as he approached Jessica.

"Is there anything you can tell us that was unusual about last night. Something that could help us find her?"

"I know where she was taken, Mr. Baldwin. About two blocks away from here, there is a park, she sometimes walks home through there. The police found something, but they aren't telling what it is."

Scott nodded, as he walked away from Jessica.

Lucy turned to Jessica. "You helped us a lot, we are going to find Serena."

Jessica nodded. "You have to," she said, as she walked back into the college.

Kevin turned to Lucy. "What exactly are you going to do?"

Lucy sighed. "I'm going to do whatever it is takes to bring her home."

777777

Elizabeth stared at her captor.

"Mateo?" she said, with this scared look on her face. " But you're Father Mateo."

He laughed. "It was a pretty good disguise wasn't it? I was never Father Mateo, I just made people believe that," he said.

"I've been plotting this for a very long time. I had to pretend that I was a good person that I was nothing like my brother for this to work. When the hostage crisis happened, I nearly shown my real side, but nobody realize that I was eviler than my brother. "

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked. "I didn't do anything to you."

He stopped the car and parked the car.

He touched her face. "Jason Morgan killed my brother because of you and Sam, and now I'm going to make you both pay for it. "

"Did you send me that text?" she asked. "Are you the text message killer?"

"Do I look like someone who would do that? I'm not like that. But I did get someone to attack you, I made out that it was the text message killer. It was pretty good, don't you think?"

"Just let me go," Elizabeth yelled, as she tried to loose the ropes on her hands.

He stared at her. "That can't happen."

"Help me…" she yelled.

He pulled the needle and injected it into her neck. She slowly started to close her eyes.

He touched her face. Elizabeth Webber was going to be his forever.

&

"Johnny…." Georgie pleaded.

"No," she yelled, as she tried to get out of the cot.

He held her down.

" Georgie…. You will never listen." he said, as he grabbed the duct tape and tied her hands together and place them on her chest.

He walked over to her feet and did the exact same thing.

"I tried to make you feel a little more at home, but you had to try and get up, didn't you?"

"Johnny, why are you doing this?" she yelled.

He shakes his head. " I told you many times before why I'm doing this. I'm not going to explain this to you again. You are starting to act like your sister again and you know how much I hate that, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I'll try and be more myself. It's hard when you have me like this. I need to you to untie me, I promise I won't try and escape."

"I believe you once, but never again, Georgie. I need to go back to Port Charles, or you know people are going to start to wonder where I am. I think I might even visit your sister, and …"

Georgie tried to say something, but he placed his hand on her mouth.

"Don't think about commenting on that. He grabbed a piece of duct tape and placed it on her mouth.

She looked at him with this scared look on her face.

"Georgie Jones, things are going to get much worse for you before they get better," he said, as he walked out of the door and closed the door behind him.

&

Cruz was sitting in the living room when Cameron came down the stairs.

"Daddy."

"Daddy is out, but Uncle Cruz is here. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Bad dream."

Cruz walked over to Cameron and grabbed a hold of him and walked back to the couch and placed him on his lap. "Was it about monsters?"

Cameron nodded. " In my bedroom."

Cruz grabbed a hold of Cameron and walked up towards Cameron's bedroom. " You know I have a special tool to get rid of monsters, but you need to stay back, okay?"

Cruz walked into the bedroom and using his hands he pretend to kill them all.

"Yay…." Cameron said, as he hugged Cruz. "Gone."

Suddenly Jake started to cry and then Cameron was pulling at Cruz's pants. "More…"

Jake was still crying.

"I need to check on your brother," Cruz said.

"No," Cameron said, still pulling at Cruz's pant. "No…."

Cruz grabbed a hold of Cameron and walked into Jake's room, who was crying much much louder than before.

" I want milk, " Cameron said.

Cruz grabbed a hold of his cell phone and dialed a number. " I need your help," he said, as he hung up the phone.

&

There was a knock at the door and Cruz run down the stairs with Jake in his arms and Cameron behind him yelling milk.

"If it is Sam, the door is open,"

Sam opened the door and saw Cruz looking pretty exhausted.

"Are we having fun?"

"Are you going to help me, or are you going to just stand there and watch me?" Cruz asked. Sam smiled slightly. "I think it would be more fun to watch you."

"Sam."

"Okay, I'll help you," she said, as she turned to Cameron. "Would you like some cookies and milk?"

"Yay…." Cameron said, as he headed towards the kitchen and Sam followed behind him.

Cruz walked back upstairs to put Jake back to sleep.

A few minutes later,

Cruz came down the stairs and Cameron and Sam were sitting on the couch eating cookies and having milk.

"Are you in love with her?" Sam smiled at Cruz with this grin on her face. "Yeah, Cruz are you in love with me?"

"We are just friends, Cameron."

"Like mommy and Uncle Jason." Sam smiled at Cameron. "How about we get you to bed?"

"Story." Cameron yelled.

"Daddy tells me a story."

Sam looked at Cruz. "I'm sure that Uncle Cruz would tell you a story."

Cruz smiled at Sam. "You know I need some help."

Sam nodded, as they headed towards Cameron's bedroom.

"You like dinosaurs?" Sam asked.

Cameron then makes a dinosaur noise and both Sam and Cruz laughed.

A while later,

Sam and Cruz walked down the stairs and headed towards the couch.

"Thank you for coming to help me, Sam."

She nodded. "I don't think Elizabeth would be too happy with it."

Cruz nodded. "Well Lucky asked for my help and you came because I asked you, so if Elizabeth has a problem, I'll explain to her," he said, as they sat down on the couch.

"I forgot what it was like being around kids, especially Jake's age."

Cruz said, not realizing that what he was saying. Sam turned to Cruz. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, Sam. "

She looked at him as she saw the look on his face. She didn't know Cruz that well, but she could tell that something was up. She turned and looked at him. "Whenever I'm around kids, I always think about my daughter that is never going to grow up and be Cameron's age or even Jake's age. I miss her everyday."

'I'm sorry but why are you telling me this, Sam?" he asked.

"Whatever is bothering you is something to do what happened here today. "

He turned to her and could see that she actually cared and even opened to him a bit. He was starting to see a whole different side to her.

He didn't know why he was telling her this.

"I have a daughter," Cruz responded.

&

Johnny Zacchara had seen violence since he was a little boy, he saw his mom die at the hands of his father, it wasn't until he was older that he realize exactly why his mom had to die that day, she was a liar and cheater just like every other women in the world.

Port Charles think that the text message killer started his killing here, but that was not true, he killed a few people in other towns too, but not enough to make anybody wonder.

Carly Jax was suppose to be the first one to die, but her nanny had to be at home when he came over, didn't she?

Then there is Emily Quartermine, she lied and cheated many times, but nobody thought anything of it, because she was a Quartermine.

Next was supposed to be Maxie Jones, but Georgie show up that night. He remembered watching her for many weeks while he was scoping up his latest target, he saw something in her that he hasn't seen in many women before and that was she was actually a nice person and that he is why he faked her death.

It was planning on doing at it a later date, but sometimes plans change.

Serena Baldwin was a whole different story, she was his hostage because of Logan Hayes. He knew that Logan was going to be a trouble one day and that is why he has Logan's half sister.

He stared at the picture of his latest target……… Kelly Lee…but before he could think of doing anything, there was a knock at the door. "Lulu Spencer to see you, "

"Let her in."

Lulu walked into the room and walked over to Johnny and leaned over and kissed him. " I couldn't stay away from you."

"I miss you too, Lulu."

&

Kelly's

Spinelli was working on his laptop, trying to figure out who killed Georgie, when he came across something really strange.

" No, this can't be true." Spinelli responded, as he checked the screen again.

If it is reading this right, the faithful sister was alive. He needed more proof before he believed this. He then was about to get something to drink when his phone rang.

He picked it up. " I'm on my way, Jason," he said, as he hung up the phone, completely forgetting his laptop.

88888

Maxie walked towards Cooper's hospital room when she heard Logan and Cooper talking.

"You can't tell her. Maxie doesn't need to know."

Maxie walked into the room. "Can't tell me what?' she asked.

"It's nothing that you need to know," Logan said, as he headed out of the hospital room.

Cooper stared at her. "If I could tell you I would," he said, as he touched her face and she pulled back.

"You don't lie to me; I lied to you, Cooper. What is so important that you can't talk to me. Your girlfriend. Am I still your girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Of course you are. It's just that things are really complicated right now."

"My life is always complicated, Cooper. Just tell me what is that you can't tell me. I will find out myself, it will make your life much easier if you just tell me."

He got out of the bed, and packed up his clothes. "I'm leaving the hospital today."

"I know that is why I'm here, Coop."

She stared at him. "I promise myself that I would be good for you, Cooper, that I would be exactly who you want me to be, but clearly I'm still not good enough for you."

"It is nothing like that, Maxie. You are perfect as you are. I don't remember about our relationship, but I can tell you that I'm falling for this feisty woman that is standing in front of me."

"Then why are you acting like this, Cooper?" Cooper stared at her. " I wish that I could tell you, but I can't."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted you to be safe." Cooper said, as he grabbed his bag. She stopped Cooper from leaving. "You're not leaving until you tell me what this is all about. Are you in trouble, Coop? Do you remember something about who hurt you?

She suddenly realizes what he was hiding from her.

"You know who the text message killer is, don't you? You remember who hurt you and you don't want them to come after me."

"Yes, Maxie." Cooper responded.

"We need to go and tell Mac right away." Maxie said.

Cooper hated lying to her, but he wanted to keep her safe and whoever had her sister was a very dangerous person.

"I already talked to your father.

He agrees with me and doesn't want you to know who this person is. Mac is keeping an eye on his person.

Now let's get home." he said, as he grabbed a hold of her hand. "You might need to tell me where home is though."

8888888

A few hours later,

Kelly's

Maxie was about to  walk out of Kelly's when she saw Spinelli's laptop sitting on the table.  She knew that she shouldn't, but she needed to see if he found anything about Georgie's killer.

She was in shock at what she saw. She felt a hand around her waist.

"What are you looking at?" Cooper asked.

She turned around. " I think my sister is alive."

To be continued!!


	7. Chapter 7

Pain

Chapter 7

Cooper didn't remember everything about Maxie, but he was starting to learn enough about her and knew that if he didn't stop this, she could make it worse and he could lose her forever before he got to know her.

"What are you talking about? Your sister is dead." Cooper said.

"Maybe not."

Cooper placed his hand on Maxie's shoulder. "I know you want your sister to be back, but you know that it is not true."

She turned around and faced him.

"Spinelli found evidence that my sister is alive. It says so here.

"Cooper looked at the screen.

"It is Georgie's autopsy report, I don't know why he was looking at this, but this isn't Georgie, Coop. It says her name, but that is not her blood type. She's alive," Maxie said, as she hugged Cooper. " Are you going to help me find her? My sister is alive. I need to tell Mac."

_"You're safe now, Georgie," Cooper said, as he untied her._

" I wouldn't do that if I was you."

" Don't hurt him," Georgie screamed.

"No…" Cooper said.

"Cooper, it's me Maxie." She said, as Cooper was struggling with her.

She looked at him. "You remember something, didn't you?" she asked.

She looked at him and could see that he was afraid.

"Let's go upstairs," she said, as they walked upstairs to his room.

5555

" You have a daughter?" Sam asked.

Cruz nodded. "She lives with her mom, I haven't seen her for a long time,"

Sam glanced at Cruz; she was starting to see another side to him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She could tell by the look in his face that he misses his daughter.

"Why is…." but before she could say anything, he stopped her.

"Things happened, Sam,. " he said, as he walked away from her.

Sam followed him. "Cruz, no matter what happened, a father deserved to see his kid."

Cruz turned around. "Can we talk about something else?" he asked.

But before they could say anymore, Lucky walked into the house with tears in his eyes.

"Sam" he said, surprised to see her. It was the first time he had seen her since their break- up.

"I needed some help with the boys. Is everything ok?" he asked.

Lucky shakes his head. "Elizabeth has been kidnapped by the text message killer."

Sam sighed as she looked at Lucky. "I'm sorry."

"You need to keep Sam safe, Cruz. Something that I didn't do for Elizabeth," Lucky said, with this sad look on his face.

Sam knew that Lucky still loved Elizabeth, he just didn't realize it.

"Do you need any more help with the kids?" Cruz asked.

Lucky shakes his head. " Thank you for your help." Cruz nodded, as he and Sam walked out of the house.

55555

"So what happened back there?" Maxie asked Cooper as they walked into his room.

He stared at her and sighed. He couldn't tell her. "I can't tell you."

She stared at him and sighed. "What are you hiding from me, Cooper? I know all your secrets, I know everything that you did and I still love you. Did you remember what I did, is that was is wrong?" she said, as she walked towards the door.

"I should say that I didn't know what I was doing, but I did. I figured something was going to ruin our relationship, so I thought who better than me to be the one to it."

"It's not that, Maxie, "he said, as he moved towards her.

"But Maxie I think you need to tell me what happened. I'm starting to fall in love with you for the second time, but I need to know everything."

"I don't know how this is going to help anything."

He grabbed her hand. "I think it will."

"I slept with Logan Hayes..."

Maxie looked at Cooper and could see that he was remembering something. " You remember when we broke up, didn't you?"

"I did. I forgive you for it, didn't you?" Cooper responded. "You did, but…"

He stopped her before she could say anymore. "This is a new beginning. Yes you made mistakes, but who hasn't?" he said.

"Tell me what you remember downstairs. Why were you so upset?" she asked.

He stared at her. "I can't risk you getting yourself killed, not when I'm starting to fall in love with you, Maxie."

She grabbed her hand. "I won't do anything stupid if that is what you are wrong about."

Cooper laughed. "I think trouble just follows you wherever you go. I just want you to stay safe. There is a killer out there, Maxie."

"Don't you think I know that, he killed my sister?" Maxie yelled. "Don't you think I look over my shoulder all the time? If I ever find out who killed my sister and hurt you, I will make sure that he pays for it."

"That is what I worried about, Maxie."

"It's something about the killer then. Do you know who did it then?" she asked.

He shakes his head. "I can't tell you this,"

Maxie walked towards the door. "You don't know me that well yet, but I will find out what you are hiding from me. Just tell me."

"No, Maxie,"

Maxie then started to open his drawers. "Whatever you are hiding, has to be in here."

She then opened a drawer and there was a piece of paper.

Cooper grabbed it away from her. " Maxie, don't do this,"

She looked at the paper and couldn't really understand what it meant. The only thing that she could understand was the words Georgie Jones.

"What do this mean, Coop. Don't think about lying to me. I'm a better liar than you are so I will know."

"I….." Cooper stopped himself before he could say anymore. "I can't do this. " he said, as he stared at her.

"Just leave now," he said.

Maxie just shake her head and walked away from him and closed the door behind her.

Cooper then walked out of the room, not realizing that she was still near by. "

Logan, I can't hide this from her. I can't hide from Maxie anymore that Georgie could be alive," he said, as he hung up the phone.

"Coop," Maxie said quietly as she walked up to her. "Is it true is my sister alive?" she asked with this mad look on her face.

&

Tonight was the night, the night that the text message killer was going to strike again, but this time was going to be a little different, Johnny was changing the game around. This game was getting boring; he needed to make things more interesting.

He watched as she left the hospital, he knew her routine like clockwork; he knew when she would be alone. She would drive her car home. And when she returns home, he would be there to surprise her.

Probably not the surprise, she would want to come home though.

9999

Mateo grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and placed her over his shoulder.

He then grabbed the chair and placed her in it. He then grabbed the duct tape and tied her feet together and her hands.

Mateo didn't want to hurt the young Elizabeth Webber, she was a young mom with two little kids. That was before he found out that Elizabeth was sneaking around with Jason Morgan, then he knew that it was fair game if Elizabeth was going to play with the mob, she was going to get hurt.

Sam McCall was going to be so much fun to take, but he needed to do this carefully, he couldn't make the same mistakes that his brother did, nobody was ever going to find Elizabeth and Sam.

"Hmmm…." Elizabeth said, as she slowly started to wake up.

She stared at him. "Help me,. "she screamed.

He shakes his head. "I have a rule, if you want to stay alive, you need to be quiet."

Elizabeth tried to move, but she couldn't.

He touched her face. "You remembered my brother, don't you? You remember how it felt when he took you. Well I'm worse than he was, I just tried to hide it from everybody, which is the worse type of evil. You know you shouldn't hide your feelings? Just like you and Jason don't like to hide your feelings? Would you like to speak to him? Would like to tell me that you love him for the last time?"

"I'm nobody to Jason Morgan. He's not going to care about me," Elizabeth responded.

Mateo laughed. 'Do you think I don't know that you have been sneaking around with Jason Morgan?"

Elizabeth just stood there silent. "If you think kidnapping me that he will give you what you want, it is not going to work."

Mateo laughed. He then grabbed some duct tape and placed it over her mouth.

He then took a picture of it, and smiled at her, as he left her, and closed the door behind him.

999  
"Maxie, what are you doing here? Were you listening to my conversation?" he asked.

She stared at him. "That doesn't matter. I just want to know is it true? Is my sister alive?"

"She could be, Maxie. I don't know I just know what I saw in the flashes," he said.

"You lied to me, Coop." she yelled, as she run down the stairs.

He followed her down the stairs and grabbed a hold of her.

"Maxie, you need to listen to me. I didn't want to lie to you, but I was scared for you. What if I'm wrong?"

She turned around. "But what if you are right and she is alive and hurt. How could you do this to me?" she yelled.

He grabbed her hand. " Don't go and do something stupid."

"You mean like believe that everything will be ok. When you were in a coma, I promised you that I would be a good person for you and look what it brought me, my sister could be alive and you didn't even think about telling me. I don't ever want to see you again, Coop. Just leave me the hell alone," she said, as she run out of Kelly's.

Cooper followed her.

A man picked up his phone. "Johnny, we have a big problem. Maxie Jones knows that her sister is alive. What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Ok," he said, as he hung up the phone.

9999

_"No…… "Cruz yelled as he watched his partner get shot in front of him. Then suddenly Sam appeared. "Cruz, why aren't you doing anything to save me?" she yelled, and then suddenly Sam went down._

"Cruz…." a voice said. " No…."

"Cruz, it's me Sam,"

"No, Julia…" he screamed as he pushed Sam onto the floor.

"Cruz, it's me, Sam. "

He looked at her and realize that he was sitting on top of her.

" Julia," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

Sam knew that she stopped this, but she liked it. She was couldn't figure out why she was like it. It wasn't like she liked him.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Cruz said, as he got off her and sat on the couch. She stood up and sat down to him.

"It's ok. "

"I should go to bed now," she said, as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Cruz touched his lips that was the best kiss that he had in a very long time. He had to remind himself that this was just a job.

Sam was definitely not his type.

9999

Johnny knew that Cooper was going make trouble, he thought that he had got ruined of him, but it looks like not.

But he wasn't going to do anything about Cooper; Maxie was the one that could make trouble for him.

"Maxie," Johnny said, as he walked up to her on the pier where his men told him that he would find her.

"You look sad. Is everything ok?" he asked.

She looked at him. "My sister could be alive and my boyfriend lied to me about it."

"That's not good. But I thought Georgie was killed by the text message killer?" he asked.

She stared at him. "There is evidence that she is alive."

Cooper came up to them. "Maxie…. I need to talk to you."

"She can't talk to you, she is leaving with me," Johnny said, as he grabbed a hold of her hand. Maxie smiled at Johnny, "That's right, Cooper. We are over. Johnny and I are together now," she said, as she left.

Cooper sat down on the bench.

He sighed. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Mac, it's me, I know that I use to work for you, I need you to do a favor for me. I need to do a search on Johnny Zacchara."

8888

Detective Harper was looking at the latest crime scene. The text message killer strike again.

Mac walked up to him and recognized the woman lying on the ground. It was a doctor that worked with Robin. Dr. Kelly Lee.

"It's different this time, Mac. He left us something. A note."

_A new game just about to start.__ You think that you know who I am and what I'm doing, but I'm far from over. You have 48 hours before I kill again. The Metro court might want to find a new owner."_

To be continued!!


	8. Chapter 8

Pain

Chapter 8

Carly couldn't stop thinking about what Mac told her that the text message killer was after her. She was the next one. She tried to call Jason, but he was out on business and couldn't be reached, not even for her. She knew that she was a target from the start, but she wasn't going to let some maniac make her afraid, that is not who she is.

The door opened and Jax walked inside. He looked at Carly. " What's wrong?" he asked, as he could tell by the look on her face.

"Mac told that the text message killer is after me. I have 48 hours before he kills me. I won't let that happen," Carly yelled.

"Carly, please don't do one of your plans. We should take a trip away, we can go and visit my mom," Jax responded.

"I will not let this killer run me out of town,"

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," Jax responded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," she said, as she held onto him. Carly Jacks was a fighter, she was going to be ok. She always survives that is who she is.

8886766

" Mac, I need your help,"

Mac knew that voice anywhere. He hadn't heard that voice for a long time. He wonder what she got herself into now.

" Yes, Lucy. What can I do?" Mac said, with a smile. " It's Ser…en.a." Mac hugged her. " Let's go to my office."

They walked into his office and closed the door behind him. " Tell me what's wrong, Lucy. What happened to Serena?" he asked.

"She's missing." Lucy said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

" I need you to find her. I need to bring her home." Mac stared at his friend. " Serena is in college now, right. Are you sure that she isn't just taking some time away from everything,"

"No, Mac. She is really missing. Her roommates said that someone was following her a few days ago. The police are involved, but the only thing that they found was a piece of her clothing. I know that you would actually care and will find her. Please, Mac," Lucy responded.

"I'll be do whatever I can to help you."

Lucy hugged Mac. "Thank you," she said, as she smiled slightly. "I know that everything will be ok now that you are on the case." Lucy said, as she started to walk away.

"Lucy,"

She turned around. "Yeah,"

"Don't try and find her yourself, if she is really in danger. I think you should stay out of it,"

Lucy laughed. "Of course," she said, as she walked out of the office. Mac sighed.

He knew Lucy Coe well enough to know that she wouldn't stay of it.

8777666

Maxie was shocked at Johnny's mansion. "This is a big place,"

"It is," Johnny responded. " Just the way that I like it,"

"Thank you for helping me with Cooper. I can't believe that he didn't tell me about that my sister is alive,"

Johnny moved closer to Maxie. " Enough about Cooper," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her. .

"Johnny…,"

He stared at her. "I have always like you. Lulu is nothing to me. She wants me more than I want her, but you are different."

"Where's the bathroom?" Maxie asked.

He stared at her. He wasn't going to let Maxie leave, but he needed to do this carefully.

"Just down the hall to the right," he said.

"Thank you," Maxie said, as she walked away from him.

Maxie opened the door and was shocked at what she saw.

_She needed to get out of here now_, she thought to herself. As she closed the door and turned around Johnny was coming towards her.

"Maxie," he said, as he walked up to her. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I got lost; you know having such a big house here. I was on my way coming back to you," She said, as she moved towards him.

She couldn't let him know that she knew exactly who he was.

She moved towards him and leaned over and kissed him. "I'll show you a good time," she said, as she grabbed his hand.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Maxie? Do you think I don't know what you are doing?" Johnny yelled. "You are using me to get back at Cooper,"

"What the hell do you think you are doing with me? What does Lulu not want you now, so you want to have me?" Maxie yelled.

Johnny laughed at her. "You are a feisty one,"

" Do you want me or not, Johnny because I'm not going to just stand here and wait for you," she said, as she started to walk away.

Maxie then felt a needle going into her neck.

Maxie started to feel really sleepy. .

"Georgie..aliv..e.." Maxie said, as she started to fall asleep…

"You're never going to find Georgie and I'm going to make sure you pay for being the person you are, but right now I need to go and be with your sister," he said, as he laid her on the bed.

He grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffs her hands to the side of the bed. It wasn't just any bed, it was a hospital bed.

His plan from the beginning was to have Georgie stay here, but he realizes soon enough that it was too risky. He couldn't let anybody ever find Georgie, she was too important to him, where Maxie it didn't matter to him, she was a means to an end.

Nobody would ever find him. Not now or ever.

7766655

Johnny walked into the room; he ripped the duct tape off her mouth. "Help me," she screamed.

Johnny laughed at the young women staring at him.

"Nobody is going to hear you. Just calm down,"

"I'm not going to calm down. You kidnapped me. I thought you liked me,"

He laughed at her. " Oh Serena. I need you to keep your brother, I mean half brother in line."

"My half brother doesn't know me or care about me, so you are going to lose, " Serena yelled.

"Well if I lose, you lose as well, " Johnny said, with this evil look on his face, as he tighten the ropes on her hands.

"Who exactly are you and what do you want with me or my half – brother."

The only thing that Serena knows about her half brother is that his name is Logan and that is all she wants to know.

Johnny grabbed a hold of Serena.

" I'll show you ," Serena was kicking and screaming the whole way.

He then placed her on the ground. " Look inside there,"

Serena was shocked at what she saw. It was a woman who was clearly worse off than she was. " You don't recognize her do you?" Johnny said.

"Why would I?"

"It's Georgie Jones."

Serena was shocked at what she just heard. "I thought…."

"You faked her death, didn't you? Logan is investigating and I'm here so if he doesn't find you, you will use me to stop it."

Serena sighed as she looked at Johnny. "You do realize that this is not going to work seeing as Logan doesn't know me or care about me. Do you really think he is going to care about what happens to me?"

"Well we find out soon enough won't we?" he said, grabbing a hold of Serena and walked back to the room and throw her back into the room.

Johnny then walked back down the stairs towards the room where Georgie was. She was still lying on the bed where he left her.

He ripped the duct tape of her mouth. She screamed.

He touched her face. " Georgie, you know that you shouldn't do that.

He sat down to her. " How can I get you to be who I want you to be if you keep acting this way. Where's the sweet Georgie?" he asked.

She stared at him. "I'm….s..or….r.y.."

"That's better," Johnny said, as he touched her head. " I love your new hair. You look great," he said, with a smile. "We are going to be so great together," he said.

"We are. You just need to untie me," Georgie responded. "I want to be with you, but I can't do this way. I can't Johnny."

Johnny laughed at her. "You are just like that sister of yours. You think you can use your body to get whenever you want. Well that's not going to work with me, "he yelled as he grabbed a hold of her and throw her to the floor and kicked her in the side.

She yelled in pain. "Johnny, no," He just keep on hitting her over and over again.

He then grabbed the knife out of his pocket and stabs her in the shoulder.

"I'll let you think about lying to me again," he said, as he walked out of the room.

77779999

"Thanks for looking after the boys," Lucky said, as he hugged Audrey.

She stared at Lucky. " I know you will find her. You're a great cop. I wish that things were different for the both of you,"

Lucky smiled slightly. "I know. Tell Cam and Jake goodnight for me and I'll try and come by and see them. I'll call you as soon as I get news." Audrey nodded, as she waved goodbye to Lucky.

Lucky walked to his car and sighed as he thought of the picture that the kidnapper sent him of Elizabeth.

He needed to find Elizabeth fast before it was too late.

77777

The next morning,

Sam was making breakfast, "Do you want anything to eat?" she asked  
Cruz.

"No," Cruz responded. He was still thinking about the kiss that they shared last night.

She walked over to him and sat down to him. "If you are worried about the kiss that we shared," Sam responded. "You don't need to be.You're just here to keep me safe as soon as the killer is caught. You will never have to see me again."

"I will never have to have burn toast again. You can't cook Sam," Cruz said, with a laugh.

Sam laughed. "You think your cooking is any better,"

"I can cook better than you that is for sure," he said.

"Ok. Cook for me tonight," Sam responded.

"It's a date," Cruz said.

Sam smiled at him. She was starting to like him and she didn't like that. He was an officer, why would he want to be with her?

"Who's Julia?" Sam asked , changing the subject. Sam could tell by the look on his face that she brought up a bad subject.

"It's none of your business," Cruz responded as she stood up.

"You kissed me because you were thinking of her, don't you think I deserve to know who she is."

"No I don't," Cruz yelled. "I don't think you deserve to know about anything in my life, we're not dating. We don't even like each other. So just stay out of my business,"

Sam just looked at Cruz. "I like you, Cruz. Why I don't know? Because you are clearly that jerk that I first meet that first day. So I'll stay out of your business as long as you leave me alone. Just do your job." She said, as she closed the door behind her.

Cruz walked over to her door and knocked at the door. "Sam…."

She opened the door. "Leave me alone. I don't need a bodyguard and especially not you."

He leaned over and kissed her. She stared at him.

He looked at her. "I like you too, Sam. I know I shouldn't. There are many things that you don't know about me,….." but Cruz could say anymore, he collapsed to the floor and there was a masked man standing in front of Sam.

"Now it's your turn," he yelled.

Sam kicked him in the stomach and started to run towards the door. She then felt the needle in her neck. He then pulled back.

"The drug takes a few minutes, Sam," he said. "You're just going to feel really weak," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her and moved her towards the couch.

"No," she screamed as she slowly started to close her eyes. "C…r..u…z…" she said.

"Don't worry, your friend should be fine, "he said, as he walked over to Cruz and grabbed the handcuffs. " I could use these," he said, with a smile.

He then went back to the couch and saw that Sam was on the floor.

"Trying to escape I see. I told you that the drug would make you weak," he said, as he helped her back on the couch.

He then pulled her hands behind her and handcuffed them together. " I don't want you to trying to escape when you wake up."

"No….." she said, as she finally drifted off to sleep.

He grabbed a hold of her and walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. He then walked to his van and placed her on the back.

He can't wait to see what happens when his new captives meet, but not yet, he needed some time alone with both of them.

8888

Cooper still hadn't heard from Maxie, he knew that she was mad at him, but he was starting to get worried about her. He walked into the police station and he walked up to Mac. " Did you find anything out?" he asked.

"I did, Cooper. How can I trust you?" Mac asked. Cooper stared at Mac. " You can. So what did you find out about Johnny?"

"Not good, Coop. Not good at all. Johnny Zaccahra is not his real name. The real Johnny Zaccahra dead two years ago from a mob war."

To be continued

I know you are probably confused about how I ended, but I will explain in the next chapter, lol!!


	9. Chapter 9

Pain

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update.

Cooper looked at Mac with this confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?'

Mac showed Cooper a picture of Johnny Zacchara in a newspaper. "This doesn't look like Johnny doesn't it?"

"Then who is Johnny?" Cooper questioned.

Mac looked at Cooper. "Meet me in my office in a few minutes," Mac responded.

"I know your secret. I know who you are,"

Johnny stared at Cooper. "Really, you think you know who I am."

"Yes, I do. You're Johnny Lansing and you have Georgie Jones"

"Cooper," Mac said, with this concerned on his face. " Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Cooper said, sternly, as Mac walked away from him and then waited a few minutes and then headed towards Mac's office.

He opened the door and closed the door behind him. "I know exactly who this Johnny is."

Mac stared at him with this confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

Cooper grabbed the seat and took a deep breath. "I've been remembering stuff, Mac. Stuff that could help you find Georgie."

"Georgie's dead, Coop."

"She's not. She's alive. I am getting memories slowly, but one thing I know for sure that Johnny has her."

Mac was taken back by what he just heard. His daughter was alive.  
"I wish I could just arrest this guy and find Georgie, but it doesn't work that way. I need evidence."

"I'll give you one thing, Mac. Johnny's real name is Johnny Lansing."

Mac stared at Cooper with this shocked look on his face. "Lansing like Ric Lansing, the DA?"

7777

"How are you doing?" Johnny asked as he stared at Maxie.

"C...o...o.p…." Maxie said, quietly as she started to wake up.

"Cooper can't help you now," Johnny said, with an evil grin. "I'm just about to go and see your sister, she has been bad lately, but I think soon enough she will realize that I love her and I just don't want her to turn out like you."

"What happened to you, Johnny? Did your mom not like you?" Maxie responded.

He hit across the face.

"My mom was like you, she was a troublemaker," he said, as he injected something into Maxie's neck.

"Now shut up," he said, as he walked away from her and closed the door behind him.

_June 1999_

_"You're not my dad are you?" Johnny asked as he stared at his father, who had just killed his mom._

_"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, son?"_

_"I'm your father. There is something you need to remember…. Women are all liars and cheaters,"_

_May 2000_

_He stared at the file and couldn't believe what he read…. Trevor Lansing was his father. He didn't know who he was, but he was going to find him and tell him that he was his son._

_June 2006_

_Johnny Lansing stared at his best friend's body, he couldn't believe that he was actually gone. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't what was suppose to happen, it was supposed to be Trevor._

_"Johnny….. You're alive," Anthony said, as he walked up to Johnny and hugged him._

_"That's right, dad. I'm here." Johnny Lansing hated what happened to his friend, but he needed to stay close to his father and this was the only way._

_The next day,_

_Trevor walked up to him. " John Thomas," Johnny turned around and looked at Trevor. His father, who didn't want anything to do with him. " I don't know what you are up to, but you are not going to win,"_

_" What I'm up to? " Johnny said._

_"I'm not up to anything, my best friend just died and his father thinks that I am his son. I'm just trying to help this family._

"Johnny…."

Suddenly Johnny suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, and Jerry Jacks was standing in front of him. "Georgie tries to escape again."

"How did that happen?" Johnny yelled. "She is tied up for god sakes."

"One of your men helped her," Jerry said. Johnny pushed him against the wall and pulled the knife out of his pocket. "Tell me Jerry why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Johnny… you need me. I'm your partner." Johnny looked at him with this evil grin. "I used you. Don't you realize that?"

"Johnny,"

"You know too much about me, Jerry. It is time for you to die," Johnny said, with a laugh as he stabbed Jerry in the stomach.

"Johnny, what have you done?" a voice said. Johnny turned around and saw Trevor standing in front of him.

He wishes that he could kill Trevor for everything that he did, but he couldn't. Two murders in one day would be a little suspicious,

"Jerry was trying to kill me…. I…"

Trevor stared at Johnny. "I know everything about you."

"You really think so," Johnny said, as he moved closer to Trevor.

Trevor stared at him. "You are a con artist, you stayed in this family because you wanted our money. I don't know how you got Claudia to agree to this."

Johnny smiled at himself. "I have my ways."

Trevor sighed. "One day, I will get you out of this house for good, but for now, I have to pretend that you are who you say you are and I am going to have to help you with your problem," Trevor said, as he grabbed a hold of Jerry and walked out of the backdoor.

I was going to kill you, dad, but I think I'm going to make you suffer and I know exactly how to do that," Johnny thought to himself.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialled a number. "I would like to reported a murder,"

99999

Cruz slowly started to wake up. The last thing that he remembered was arguing with Sam.

_Where is she?_ Cruz thought to himself as he slowly started stand up.

"Sam, "he yelled, as he run into her bedroom, but she wasn't there, he checked in the bathroom, but she wasn't there either.

As he returned back to the living room, he saw a tape on the table with a note addressed to him. As a cop he knew that he shouldn't, but he didn't have time to waste. He placed the dvd into the DVD player and pressed play.

"Hello officer, you don't know me, but if you are receiving this DVD, it means that my plan worked and I have her." Cruz couldn't see a face, but he could hear a voice

"Sweet Sam is mine. You won't find her. Maybe she will die the same way that your partner did." He said, with a grin.

Cruz then took the DVD player and throws the remote across the room.

He was supposed to protect her; this was not supposed to happen. Damn it, Cruz yelled as a single tear fall down his cheek.

He picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Lucky, it's me, Cruz. I need to see you now. I'm at Sam's"

888888

Mac was sitting in his office going through his head of what Cooper had just told him. Not only could his daughter be alive, but it could be a relative of Lansing, who has his daughter.

Those Lansing are pretty crazy.

He knew exactly where Cooper was heading to, he was heading to the Zacharra's mansion, and Mac didn't stop him because it would have done the exact same thing, but he couldn't.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," He looked up and saw his ex- wife standing in front of him. "Felicia, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my family."

"Felicia, there is something that I think I need to tell you," Mac said, as he stood up and closed the door behind him

88888

He watched her as she was sleeping peacefully. He touched her face. "I'm going to do what you couldn't do, Manny. I am going to make sure that she pays for everything she did to you and of course I'll have fun, "he said, with a grin.

Mateo tried to be good, but the evilness inside of him just wanted to come out.

" C..r…u…" Sam said, as she slowly started to wake up.

Mateo stared at his pretty captor, who he was going to have so much fun with.

"Your bodyguard couldn't save you, could he?" Mateo said, with a laugh.

"Mateo?" Sam asked.

Mateo nodded. "You were right all along, Sam."

Sam sighed as she tried to move, but her feet were tied together and hands handcuffed together.

"We are there," Mateo said, as he stopped the car and got out of the driver's seat and opened the door and grabbed a hold of her. Sam struggled the whole way to the house.

Mateo walked down many stairs and then opened the door and placed Sam on the cot. "Soon the games will be begin, Sam. Rest up." He said, as he closed the door behind her.

88888

Lucky knocked at Sam's door, as Cruz opened the door, Lucky could see by the look on her face that something had happened to her.

" He has Sam too, doesn't he? The text message killer has her too?" Lucky asked with this scared look on his face as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Cruz nodded. "He left something for us here too," Cruz responded as he started to play the dvd.

Lucky had a shocked look on his face. "I know that voice. Manny's dead, that can't be."

Cruz sighed as he looked at Lucky. "What other any relatives?" he asked.

"I know who," Lucky said, as he stared at his partner which this scared look on his face.

"Call Mac and tell him about Sam's kidnapping. I need to go and make sure that the rest of my family is safe. Don't tell Mac about the tape. "

"Why, Lucky?" he asked.

"Because this man is very very dangerous," Lucky said, as he walked out of the apartment and sighed as he thought about the picture that he received earlier of Elizabeth. She was in bad shape and Lucky knew that if they did this by the book, she would die before they rescue her. If he wanted to find her, he needed to make sure that Mateo has no clue that he or Cruz knows that it is him.

88888

Later that night,

Johnny stared at his men standing in front of him. "How could you let help her escape? I want to know who helped her and I want to know now,"

The men just stared at each other with this scared look on their face.

Johnny looked at them. "I don't have time for this; I would kill you too, but see the thing is that I need some bodyguards here. You just can't go and see my captive. There are going to be new locks on the doors. You are to stay outside; you are to never come in here."

"Now leave," he yelled.

Johnny walked towards the first room and looked at Serena lying on the cot. He didn't know what he was going to do about her yet, but there was somewhere else he needed to be tonight.

He would make that decision tomorrow. Georgie might have escaped, but he will find her, she won't be gone forever.

88888

Mateo walked into the room and stared at Elizabeth. She was so quiet; her scream was getting less and less. "Good evening, Elizabeth." Mateo said, as he touched her face. He could see that she hated his touch.

"Sweet Elizabeth, don't be scared of me, you are just here because of Jason. There is a little game that I am going to be doing, but for this to work, you need to stay calm because I don't want to have to hurt you because then the game is over. Once the game is over, everything will be fine."

"Fine…." Elizabeth yelled.

Mateo nodded. "If Jason chooses you, you will be alive, if not….. Well you know what happens."

"For extra fun, Lucky is in the mix too. You know your ex- husband."

Elizabeth's heart stopped a beat when she heard his name. She didn't want Lucky to get hurt, her kids needed their father, if something happens to her, and she wants to know that they will be ok.

"N...o…" Elizabeth yelled. Mateo hit her across the face. "Liz, don't do that," he said, as he grabbed the needle of his pocket and injected it into her neck. "Sleep tight,"

8888

Many hours later,

Lucky kissed Cameron's forehead. "You are going to have some fun with Grandma Lesley and Grandma Audrey in Florida. "

"Daddy… I want you to come," Cameron said.

Lucky stared at Cameron. "I wish I could, but I need to work. You be good to them and take care of Jake," Cameron nodded.

Audrey stared at Lucky. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Lucky nodded. "Until I know that it is safe for them, I want them far away from here and make sure that nobody knows where you are,"

Audrey hugged Lucky. "You know for a ex-husband, you are pretty protective of her."

"This is my family we are talking about," Lucky said.

His family that he just let go so quickly. He still loves Elizabeth and he always will. He had to find her and tell her that.

"Take care of yourself," Lesley said, as she hugged Lucky. Lesley, Audrey and the boys all left the house.

Lucky closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch. He sighed as he  
sat down on the couch.

He picked up his computer and started to do research. He was going to find out everything that he could about Mateo.

88888

"I will be catching a plane very soon," Jax responded.

" See you later," he said, as he hung up the phone. He didn't want to leave Carly alone especially right now, but this was a big takeover. He would make sure that Carly that was safe.

Suddenly he heard a noise in the bushes. He walked over and was shocked at what he saw. It was Carly. He grabbed a hold of her.

"No," he screamed… He held Carly in his arms.

She was barely alive.

88888

For someone like Johnny who was suppose to be in a mob family, there wasn't very good security in this place. It didn't take Cooper long to find his way into the mansion.

It didn't know what he was looking for, but he just needed some clue where Johnny was keeping Georgie.

Suddenly Cooper heard Johnny's voice and hidden as quickly as he could. "Make sure that you find her now!" Johnny yelled.

"Officer, would you like to come in. Do you really think that I have this bad security here?" Johnny responded. Cooper walked inside the room and was shocked at what he saw. It was Maxie kissing Johnny.

"I….." Cooper was shocked at what he saw.

He turned to Maxie. "You are right; you are exactly what you said you are. How could you do this to me?" Cooper yelled.

Cooper turned to Johnny." You can have her. I don't want her ever" Cooper responded as he walked out of the room.

"Your sister got away from me, but not you," Johnny said, as he roughly grabbed Maxie's hand.

"Get away from her right now," Cooper said as he walked back into the room and pointed the gun at him.

"I don't think so," Johnny yelled.

Cooper then shot Johnny in the shoulder. Maxie let go of Johnny's grip and run as fast as she could.

6666666

Logan couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so different not the Georgie Jones that he meet before. She looked so broken and hurt.

Whenever he touches her, she screamed.

When he moved closer to her, she would start to shake up and down and scream.

He could see that her shoulder was bleeding, but he couldn't do anything to help her.

He didn't know what else he could. He dialed a number. "General Hospital, how may I help you?" the voice said.

"Is Robin Scorpio there?"

To be continued!!


	10. Chapter 10

Pain

Chapter 10

"Georgie," Logan said, as he moved closer to her. "Help is on the way," he said, as he tried to touch her and she screamed at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Logan said, quietly. He had no clue what to do.

"Logan," a voice said. He turned around and saw Robin standing in front of him.

"It's your cousin,"

"Maxie?" Robin responded.

Logan shakes his head. "No, it's Georgie,"

Robin stared at Logan. "How could you say such a cruel thing?" Robin responded, as she started to move away from him.

"Just look, Robin," he said, pointing at Georgie in the corner.

Robin was shocked at what she saw, it was definitely her cousin, but her cousin looks so broken and bruised.

Robin moved towards Georgie. "Georgie, it's me, Robin," Robin said, as she held out her hand to her.

"No," Georgie screamed. "No,"

Robin kneeled to Georgie. "Shh, it's ok. You're safe now." Robin said, as she helped her up from the ground.

"No, I don't want to go back… Please, I won't escape," Georgie screamed with this intense fear in her voice.

Robin didn't know what to do. She grabbed Georgie's hand. "I'm going to take you to the hospital,"

"And then you can see Maxie."

"Maxie told me to be strong," Georgie responded.

"You are, Georgie. You are very brave," Robin said, as Logan and Robin helped Georgie to get into the car.

Robin then turned to Logan. "Call Mac and tell him everything, tell him that I am heading to the hospital now with her and find Maxie too."

Robin stared at Logan. "Thank you," she said, as she got into the car and drove away.

&&

Maxie run as fast as she could out of the room, she thought that Cooper was behind her, but he wasn't.

She was starting to feel dizzy and collapsed onto the floor.

"Maxie, no," Cooper yelled as he run up to her and picked her up. He was falling in love with her again; he wasn't going to lose her.

He walked out of the mansion and walked towards his car and placed her in the backseat.

He touched his chest and it was bleeding, but he didn't care about himself, right now all he cares about is Maxie.

777

"What happened to her?" the nurse asked Cooper as he walked into the hospital holding her in his arms. "She was drugged."

The nurse stared at Cooper. "What drugs?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything. I just know that she's hurt," Cooper yelled.

The nurse nodded as she grabbed a gurney and placed her onto it. He watched as they wheeled her away.

If anything happened to her because of him, he doesn't know what he would do.

Suddenly he started to have flashbacks of Maxie. He smiled to himself as he thought of her.

As he walked towards the waiting room, he saw Logan.

"Logan," Cooper responded as he stared at his friend, who looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"Georgie is alive. I found her in the bushes,but she was just so different," Logan responded.

Cooper took a deep breath. "So she's alive. I found her before."

Logan looked at Cooper with this confused look on his face. "Is that why you got hurt?"

Cooper nodded.

_"No," Cooper yelled as he watched as Johnny throws Georgie onto the floor._

"I'm sorry, Georgie," Cooper yelled.

"You are going to be the one that is sorry," Johnny said, as he hit Cooper on the head.

"I could have saved her, Logan, but I didn't. " Cooper said, sighing as he walked away from Logan.

&&&

Cruz sighed as he stared at the picture of his daughter. He wanted more than anything to be with her, but he couldn't.

_"Is she ok?" Cruz asked, with this scared look on his face. His daughter was hurt because of him._

"She's going to be ok, but Cruz, I can't keep on doing this. I can't be with you. You care more about your work as a FBI agent than you do about your own family."

"That's not true; I'm doing this for us."

"I know that you feel like you need to catch the killer that killed your partner, but you forgot all about your family.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Lucky, so what did you find out?"

Lucky closed the door behind him. "This is not good, Cruz."

"Mateo is just as bad as Manny, maybe even worse. " Lucky responded. "I checked to see where he works as a priest, but I couldn't find anything. It was all a cover; he did this to get close to everybody, Cruz. He planned this for months."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Cruz asked. Lucky sat down next to Cruz. "I have no clue, but I do think that we need to watch the DVD again, there has to be some clue in."

Cruz nodded. He then stared at Lucky with this confused look on his face.

"Mac has no clue that you are doing this, does he?"

"He knows that I'm following a lead, but that is all that he knows. If Mateo has been planning this for months, we need to do this as quiet as we can. I won't let anything happened to Elizabeth, I would risk my life and my career for her."

"I know you would," Cruz responded. "You still love her don't you?" Lucky walked over to the window. "I have never stopped."

Cruz sighed as he thought about Sam and how he was falling in love with her. "So why are you we just standing here, we need to go and save the women that we…."

Cruz stopped himself before he said anything more.

'I know, Cruz. Let's look at the dvd," Lucky said, as he placed the dvd into the dvd player.

Lucky turned to Cruz. "Do you see what I see? I know where that is." Lucky said, as he turn the tv off and then headed out of the apartment.

&&

"Is she going to be ok?" Jax asked the doctor.

The doctor stared at Jax with this somber look on his face. " Your wife is in very critical condition. We need to take her to surgery."

"Just do whatever you need to do to save her," Jax yelled.

"Yes Mr. Johnson."

Jax nodded, as she watched as they wheeled Carly away. He walked over to the waiting area and placed his hands on his face. He couldn't lose her. She could die because he didn't keep her save from the text message killer. He should have made sure that they left town as soon as Carly was threatened by the text message killer, but he didn't.

He couldn't keep her safe before, but he definitely was going to do that.

&&&

Robin walked into Georgie's room.

Georgie stared at Robin. "Where am I?" she asked.

Robin sat down next to Georgie. " You're in the hospital. You are safe now."

Georgie sighed, she had been so afraid for so many months, that she didn't know how to relax. She knew that she was safe now, but a part of her still didn't believe that.

"There are someone who wants to see you," Robin said, as she opened the door and Mac run as fast as he could to Georgie's side.

"Georgie," he said, with this smile on his face. 'I can't believe that I'm actually seeing you. "he said.

Georgie nodded. "I'm home,"

Officer Harper walked inside the room. " I know that right now is not the right time, Georgie. But we need to know anything that you can tell us who is doing this."

"Georgie is not ready to tell anything."

" I can talk," Georgie responded.

Harper nodded. "We just need to know what you can tell us."

"I…." Georgie stopped for a moment, as tear started to fall down her cheeks.

All she could see was Johnny's face. She could see feel the pain when he hit her, the pain of being chained like an animal. She couldn't tell anybody, she just couldn't.

"I don't remember anything. It is all a blur. I remember being chained up, but that is all I remember"

Mac tried hard to be strong, but it was breaking his heart to know what Georgie had endure.

"Or you sure about that."

Mac looked at Harper. "I'm your boss, and if my daughter says that she doesn't remember then, she doesn't remember. Please just go."

Harper nodded, as he walked out of the room.

Georgie then started to shake up and down. "No, please… No…"

Mac wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Shh, it's ok, Georgie. You're safe now,"

&&

That night,

"Coop," Maxie said, as she suddenly started to wake up. He jumped up from the chair and run to her side. "Maxie,"

She stared at him. "You're here."

"Of course I would be." Cooper said, as he grabbed her hand. "The doctor said that you need to stay overnight so the drugs are out of your system."

Maxie nodded. "I don't remember much about what happened. I didn't know that he was as bad as he was. I just wanted to make you…"

He grabbed her hand. "Shh, it's ok. Maxie."

He then looked at her. "I have a surprise that you might want to see," he said, as he turned to the nurse, who was bringing a wheelchair in. He helped Maxie into the wheelchair and headed towards Georgie's room.

As they approached the room, Maxie was shocked at what she saw, it was her sister. Her sister was actually alive.

"Georgie,"

Mac turned around. "Maxie," he said, as he run to her side. "You're awake," He looked up at Cooper. " Thanks for bring Maxie here."

"I was brave like you told me to be, "Georgie responded. " I was strong."

Maxie grabbed Georgie's hand as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I know you were."

&&&

Meanwhile at the police station,

"I didn't do this, I didn't kill Jerry Jacks," Trevor Lansing yelled as he was being brought in by handcuffs.

"We found you with his body."

"I didn't kill him, Johnny did,:" Trevor yelled. " Call my son, Ric now!"

&&&&

Johnny touched his shoulder. "That idiot," he thought to himself. He thinks that he has won, but he hasn't. I will make him and Maxie pay for everything. He knocked on the door.

"Johnny, what happened to you?" Lulu said. He looked at her. "I got into a fight. I need your help," Johnny said, with this sad look on his face. "You are the only one that I trust, please just let me in."

Lulu nodded, as she walked over to the couch. "Sit down and I'll see how badly hurt you are. "

Johnny smiled at her. "Thank you, Lulu." She opened his shirt and saw that he had been shot in the shoulder. " How exactly did this happen?" He moved closer to her and leaned over and kissed her. She was taken back by his kiss. "Johnny,"

"Shh, Lulu. I have wanted to do that for so long. Please don't tell anybody about this. "

Lulu nodded. "It doesn't look too bad, but I'm not a doctor. " She then placed a bandage on it. "You need to go to the hospital."

"I can't,"

"Can I ask you another favor? Can I stay here for a bit."

"What happened?" Lulu asked.

Johnny stared at him. "My father tried to kill me, Lulu. He has his men after me; I just need to stay here tonight."

Lulu nodded. "Fine, "she said, with a smile. She didn't know why but she was very attracted to him.

Elizabeth knew that he was near by, she could feel it.

" Sweet Elizabeth, how are we doing?" he said, as he grabbed a hold of her.

"Just let me go."

Mateo laughed. "I can't do that. See my brother died because of you, Sam, Jason and Lucky. "

"Your brother was sick,"

Mateo shakes his head. "My brother was a wonderful person," Mateo said, as he roughly grabbed her hand. He then pulled her hands behind her back. He pushed her against the wall.

He touched her face. "It's time for the game to begin,"

&&&

Lucky and Cruz were driving when Lucky's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lucky, it's me, Elizabeth. I'm ok. Meet me at the warehouse on 125th St.

"What do you mean? Where are you?" Lucky asked.

"It's a trap."

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Pain

Chapter 11

"Elizabeth," Lucky yelled as the phone went dead. The last thing that Elizabeth said to him was that it was a trap and then the phone went dead.

He turned to Cruz. "That was him, he told us a meeting place, but Elizabeth said that it was a trap.

" Let's go now," Lucky yelled with fear in his voice.

Cruz turned to Lucky. " If it is a trap, we can't go in there without getting ourselves killed."

" I don't care, Cruz. If there is a chance that Elizabeth is there, I am going to go and save her," Lucky responded.

Cruz dialed a number. " Hi Mac, it's me Cruz. We got a lead; we need some backup."

Cruz then told Mac the details. "Ok, thank you," Cruz said, as he hung up the phone. "If you really want to do this, Lucky, we need to make sure that we have backup first."

" Fine, I don't care as long as we get to Elizabeth and Sam. Or don't you want to find them?"

Cruz sighed as he thought about Sam. " We are in this together, Lucky, but I just want to make sure that we are alive to find them."

6666666677

As they got into the warehouse, they heard gunshots, and there were about 12 men with guns. It was an ambush and gunfire was everywhere. Lucky's backup showed up and then helped him and Cruz.

"He told us to tell us that Elizabeth and Sam are going to be so much fun to kill. But before he left, he wanted to give you this," one of the man said, as they throw something on the floor and then they all left.

Lucky turned to Cruz and saw that he was on the floor. " No," he yelled, as he run to his side.

Cruz looked at Lucky. " I'm fine. The vest saved me, I just a little out of breath," he said, as he stood up.

Lucky then walked over to the piece of paper.

_ Did you really think that I was going to let you find them yet? I am just about to have fun with them. But I am going to give you a clue. History repeats itself. Talk to Jason if you want the next clue. _

Cruz turned to Lucky. "Are you telling me that we have to work with the mob?"

"If that is going to save them, I will do anything I have to do."

Cruz sighed. " I am going to believe you on this because Sam and Elizabeth need us right now."

6666453

Mateo throw Elizabeth against the wall, repeatedly hitting her over and over again. " I let you call him and you did that." He said, as he hit her in the stomach. "I thought you were sweet, Elizabeth, but you are nothing like that. You are going to pay for everything. I wish I could kill you right now, but for this to work, I need you alive until they come, but don't worry I have some plans for you."

Elizabeth was on her knees and was trying to crawl towards the door, but Mateo grabbed a hold of her and threw her against the wall and then hit her again in the stomach. She yelled out in pain.

"That will teach you to try to escape," he said, as he roughly grabbed her hand and handcuffed her hands to the wall. He looked at her. " Now I think you know not to do that again, " he said, with rage in his voice.

"Why did you kill Georgie and the others?" Elizabeth choked out.

Mateo laughed. "I am not the text message killer."

"But I got texts from the killer. I was attacked," Elizabeth responded.

Mateo looked at Elizabeth. "I wish I could say that was me, but it wasn't. I have been following you for months, but I never attacked you before."

"How am I suppose to believe you?" she asked.

"I don't care if you believe me," Mateo responded, as he walked over to the light and turn it off.

9786755

"Thank you for everything that you did for me, Lulu," Johnny said. " Talk to you soon," he said, as he hung up the phone.

Johnny looked at the pictures in his hand. The next one was Elizabeth Webber. He was supposed to deal with her last night, but then things happened and he couldn't, but now was the time.

He walked towards her house trying to not let anybody see him, and that was when he heard something that he didn't want to hear.

Elizabeth Webber was missing and it wasn't even him who took her. Who was messing with his women? Johnny throws his cell phone across the lawn. "Damn it, this is not good, this is not good at all," he yelled.

56654333

_" No Johnny… no…." Georgie yelled, as he was handcuffing her the bed. I promise I'll be good this time. No."_

" Georgie, it's ok, you're safe."

" No, let go of me," she said, as she pushed the person on the floor.

"Georgie, you're safe! It's me - Logan," he said, as he stood up.

She looked at him. " Where am I? He's going to come back for me, he will kill you. He's going to find him. He's going to find me," she screamed as she began to shake violently.

He turned to the nurse. "You need to do to help her."

Robin walked into Georgie's room at that moment. Logan turned to Robin. " You need to do something for her."

Robin then gave Georgie something to calm her down.

Robin then turned to Logan. "Can I talk to you outside?"

He walked outside with her. "What happened?"

"I was on my way to see her. I wanted to make sure that she was ok, and then I heard her screaming and then she just keep on saying he is going to find her. "

Robin nodded. "That is common in a situation like that. I can never thank you enough for finding her."

"I was in the right place at the right time."

"Well, still thank you," Robin responded as she walked into Georgie's room and she sat down next to her.

"I'll make him pay," Logan said, as he walked out of the hospital.

Maxie woke up and saw that Cooper was sitting by her bedside. "Cooper," she said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I dreamt that my sister was here with me."

Cooper stood up and walked over to Maxie. "It wasn't a dream. She's alive, Maxie." He said, as he hugged her. He then looked at her. " I am so sorry that I couldn't save her when I found her that night. If I had… she wouldn't have had to deal with what she has."

"It's not your fault, Cooper. Johnny is a bad man. He nearly killed you; you did everything you could."

He grabbed Maxie's hand. " I should have done more. Every time you see me; you are going to remember everything that happeneded. I can't be with you," Cooper responded as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Don't do this, Cooper. I love you, and you love me no matter what faults I have and I have many," she said.

"I just can't be with you. It's not that I don't love you, it is because I love you."

" No Cooper, no don't do this!" she screamed as she climbed out of the bed and collapsed into Cooper's arms. She leaned over and kissed him. " I love you, Cooper, you love me. I don't blame you for anything that has happened. Please don't leave me like everybody does!"

He grabbed a hold of her and placed her back into the bed. "Please come into the bed with me, let's just forget about this."

"Ok," Cooper responded as he lay next to her.

Jason had just came home from his trip and saw a envelope addressed to him. He was shocked at what he saw when he opened. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he opened it and Lucky and Cruz were standing in front of it.

Lucky saw the picture in Jason's hand. It was of Elizabeth. " I guess you know why we are here. It looks like if we want to find her alive, we are going to have to work together."

Cooper waited until he was sure that Maxie was asleep before he got out of the bed. He touched her face. " I love you, Maxie. I might not have been able to save Georgie before, but I am going to make sure that Johnny pays for everything that he did to you and your family."

As Cooper walked out of the hospital room, he walked pass Georgie's room and saw Mac and someone who he is sure is their mom. He knocked at the door, and Mac looked at Cooper. " Thank you for finding Maxie."

Cooper nodded. He then turned to Mac. " I am going to be taking some time off."

Mac nodded. "Maxie is going to need you right now."

"How's Georgie doing?" Cooper asked.

"She wakes up every couple of hours, having nightmares. We are doing everything in our power to find Johnny," Mac responded.

Cooper nodded. "You have a good night," he said, as he walked out of the hospital room and towards the elevator.

&&&&

Logan had just got to his apartment when he saw a envelope on the floor. He opened it and read it

_ If you ever want to see your half sister again, you will trade her for Georgie. I'll be in touch._

&&&&&

"Let go of me," Sam yelled, as Mateo was dragging her to the room.

"Just shut up," Mateo yelled.

He then opened the door and placed Sam on the cot. "Now I would like you to meet your roommate."

Sam turned around and saw Elizabeth handcuffed to the wall, who looked battered and bruised.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Pain

Chapter 12

Sam was shocked at seeing Elizabeth tied up, she looked not very good. "Elizabeth," she said.

"I had to get stuck with you," Elizabeth responded. " You are probably happy that I am like this."

Sam sighed as she looked at Elizabeth. " I might not like you, but I wouldn't want anything like this to happen to you."

" Are you ok?" Sam asked, as she went up to her.

"I am sore, but I will be ok," Elizabeth responded. " I need to get out of here, I need to get back to my kids." For the first time since she got kidnapped, she felt like she was actually going to get out of here.

"First we need to get you out of these handcuffs," Sam responded,, as Elizabeth looked at Sam. " The pin in your hair, we could use that to unlock it," Elizabeth said, more determined than ever to get out of here.

Sam took it out of her hair and by luck it actually work. Sam then took the handcuffs off Elizabeth. Sam then helped Elizabeth.

' Who would think we would actually work together?" Sam said.

Elizabeth looked at Sam. " Strange definitely."

Suddenly they heard the door opened. Mateo smiled to himself. " I didn't think you two would actually work together. I was hoping that this would be fun," Mateo said,. He then saw the two of them looking at the door. He closed the door. "Don't' think about it," he said.

" So how's my sweet Elizabeth,:" he said, as he touched her face. She moved back. He hit across the face.

" Don't do that," he said. " I see that you got your handcuffs off. See working together is good isn't it? Maybe you can work together and figure out who will get Jason. So Elizabeth slept with Jason after you slept with Ric, right, Sam? How does it feel having the traitor in the same room? Lucky and Jason are going to come and save you, but the better question is who is they are going to save? Is going to be Sweet Sam, or Elizabeth?"

Sam lunged at Mateo and pushed him down. "Get the door, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth run towards the door, but before she could do anything Mateo dragged Elizabeth back and threw her across the room.

"I'll deal with you later, Elizabeth, but right now, I need to deal with our friend, Sam first," Mateo said, as he dragged Sam away.

" No," Elizabeth yelled," as Mateo opened the door and dragged Sam away.

66666

Georgie was lying in her hospital room. All she wanted to do was get out of here. Being stuck in a bed like this made her remember being locked in that room. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

" Georgie," a voice said. She looked up and saw Dillon standing there. He came up to her. " You're alive," he said.

" Yep."

Dillon touched her hand. " I am sorry about everything that you went through, Georgie." It pained him to see how different Georgie was.

"So are you a movie director yet?' Georgie asked.

Dillon smiled. " Not yet."

Georgie looked at Dillion. " What are you doing here?"

" I am here to see you, I heard that you were alive. I needed to see for myself that you were ok."

Georgie turned to her back to Dillion and lay her head on the pillow.

"I know that you had been through a lot, Georgie, if I said something to upset you..."

Georgie turned around and looked at Dillon. " I am not ok, I am never going to be ok. Thank you for coming, but I really need to just be alone right now."

Dillion nodded. " Ok, I will be here for a while," he said, as he walked out of the hospital room and ran right into Robin.

"How is Georgie, really?" he asked.

She looked at Dillon. " She has many bruises and she has a knife wound to her shoulder. She is pretty dehydrated. But those are only what you can see," Robin responded.

Dillon turned and looked at Georgie. " I wish that I could help her,"

"The best thing we can do is just be there for her," Robin said, as her pager went off. Dillon nodded, as he walked away from Robin.

6666666

"How's my prisoner doing today?" Johnny asked, as he touched Serena's face. She moved her head away from him. He slapped her across the face. "You don't do that to me, you hear me!"

Serena nodded. " I am sorry," she said, with a whisper.

Johnny smiled slightly. "That is much better,"

"So do you think your half- brother is going to save you?" Johnny said, as he started to walk around the room.

" Logan doesn't care anything about me and doesn't even know me. He is not going to save me."

Johnny turned around. "Well for your sake, I hope you are wrong that he does care about you, or.. well I don't need to tell you what is going to happen." He said, as he tightened the ropes on her hands.

"Please just let me go," Serena responded.

Johnny laughed as he looked at her. " Don't worry, you will leave here soon," he said. "It is all up to what Logan decides to do," Johnny said, as with a smile as he hit Serena. "Now get some rest, we have a big day," he said, as he walked out of the room.

77777

There is a knock at Georgie's hospital door. "Come in," she said. Cooper walked into the room. Georgie suddenly had a flashback from when Cooper resuced her. She then went silent. " It's ok, Georgie, it is just a memory."

"I should haven't come," he said, as he started to go towards the door.

" Don't go," Georgie responded. Cooper come back towards her. " I know seeing me makes you hav bad memories," he said.

She looked at him. " Are you ok?"

" Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

" You got hurt that day because of me, because you tried to save my life," Georgie responded. " You were bleeding really bad….. " Georgie stopped herself for a second.

" You don't need to talk about this, Georgie."

" What happened to you after that?"

" I was in a coma for a couple of weeks, but I am ok now," Cooper responded. " I am doing everything in my power to find him, Georgie. I am not going to let him win. "

Cooper turned to Georgie. " I am glad that you are finally home," he said.

Georgie nodded. "Thank you for risking your life for me that day, I am sorry that you got so hurt," she replied.

" I need to go, you take care of yourself and take care of Maxie for me,:" Cooper responded.

Georgie looked at Cooper. " Don't do go after Johnny, he is not worth your life. My sister is happy with you,"

" I need to do this," Cooper said, as he headed out of the hospital room. He then saw Maxie coming and he ducked into the other room, until he knew that Maxie was gone.

He knew that Maxie was going to be upset about this, but in time she was going to understand why he was doing this.

66666

" Cooper just left me this note, saying that he need to deal with things and he would be back soon. Why would he do that to me?"

Georgie looked at Maxie. " He is going after Johnny, Maxie. He is trying to do something that he couldn't do before. " Georgie grabbed her sister's hand. " It's going to be ok, Cooper will be back."

Maxie looked at Georgie. "I should be taking care of you."

Georgie smiled slightly at her sister. " It is nice to feel like normal for once, Maxie. All I can think about is Johnny and everything he did to me. Everytime I close my eyes, I see his face, but for just one second, I was dealing with your problem, it made me feel like the old Georgie."

Maxie hugged her sister. " I am glad to help,"

There was a knock at the door and Robin and Mac were standing in front of it.

"So since the drugs are out of your sytem, Maxie, you can go home."

"What about me?' Georgie asked.

"You can go home too, but I want you to come back in a couple of days to check on your shoulder and that you continue to eat and drink. You are still pretty weak, Georgie. Also you should see Dr. Winters first."

Georgie looked at Mac. " I can't do that," she said, as she run as fast as she could out of the room.

"Let me help.," Maxie followed Georegie to the waiting area.

"Georgie." She said.

Georgie looked at Maxie. " I can't talk to Dr. Winters. I can't do it."

"I know, Georgie, but you don't have to tell her anything you don't want to talk about, but you know how Mac is, he is going to make you do. We are still his kids," Maxie said, with a laugh.

"Ok, but only one time," Georgie said.

" I just want to talk to someone, Georgie," Mac responded. "You have been through a lot," he said.

6666

Logan was sitting in his room when his phone went off. "Hello," he said.

" 1 o' clock at the warehouse on 125th st, no police or anything. You will trade Georgie for your sister," Johnny responded.

" Ok," Logan said, as he hung up the phone.

'Are you sure this is going to work?" Logan asked Scotty who was sitting there, he didn't want to work with his father, but he wanted to save his half- sister, he saw what happened to Georgie, he didn't want the same thing to happen to Serena.

"Let's hope so," Scotty said.

66666

Johnny was waiting for Logan when he saw up. " Where's Georgie?" Johnny asked.

"Not until I see my sister," Logan responded. Johnny then yelled to one of his men. " Bring her out," he said. The man dragged Serena out. She was tied up and bruised. He was shocked at what he saw.

"I want Georgie now," Johnny yelled.

Logan then run towards Johnny. " I don't think so," he said, as he run towards Johnny.

"Let the hostage go," the police yelled. Johnny pushed Logan to the ground. He then yelled to his men to run. The man dropped Serena onto the ground. Johnny then started to run as fast as he could, the police and Logan were after him. He then ran to his car and hoped in. He drove off before they could catch him.

Logan returned to the scene where Scotty was with Serena. " I am so sorry, I couldn't catch up to him."

"You saved your sister, you did well." Scotty said, as he hugged her. Serena looked at Logan , but she wouldn't say anything.

Logan hugged Serena. " It's ok, you are going to be ok."

Logan was waiting to hear about Serena when a woman come up to him. " You must be Logan, you are Scotty's son,"

Logan turned around. " Who might you be?'

"I am Lucy, Serena's mother, thank you for saving her,"

"It was nothing,"

"It was not nothing, thank you. I still can't believe that Scotty has a son, but I am glad that you were there to save her." Lucy responded, as she saw Scotty coming towards them. " How's Serena doing?" she asked. "Can I see her?'

"She is with the doctors right now, they are going to keep her overnight. We are a little worried about her as she is not speaking,"

" It is probably just the shock of everything, " Lucy responded. " I want to see my daughter."

Scotty grabbed her hand. " Let's go and see our daughter," he said, as Logan looked on and sighed as he walked away from them.

As he was heading to the elevator, he heard run right into Georgie. " No, let me go," she yelled.

Maxie and Mac run after her. " Georgie,"

" No…. he's here," Georgie yelled, as she started to shake. Logan looked at Georgie. " It is ok, it is just a dream, you are safe now," he said, as Georgie came towards him. " I…."

Logan touched her hand. " You are going home now, aren't you?" Logan asked.

Georgie nodded. " So think about that not everything else."

Mac turned to Maxie. " Take Georgie to the car, I need to talk to Logan for a moment," Maxie looked at Mac. " Logan was just trying to help. I can't believe I am actually be nice to you, Logan."

" It can happen," The elevator opened and Maxie and Georgie went inside.

Mac turned to Logan. " You seem to be able to calm Georgie down more than I can, I need a bodyguard to keep her safe, will you do it?"

7777

Lucky and Cruz showed up at Jason's. "I can't believe we are actually getting help from Jason."

"If it is going to save Elizabeth, I don't' care who we are getting the information from."

Lucky knocked on the door. Jason opened it and they walked inside.

"You said that you know where Sam and Elizabeth are," Lucky responded.

"Remember when Manny kidnapped Sam those years ago, I am pretty sure that he is keeping them in the same spot, the note says history repeating its self.,"

66666

Johnny in disguise knew that he needed to go to the hospital and make sure to bring Georgie back to where he belongs. He knew that he shouldn't have believe that Logan would have actually trade her for Georgie. His whole plan was not working out, everything was going wrong, he didn't have Georgie anymore, he didn't have Serena as bait anymore, he had nothing anymore.

As he went up to the admitting desk, he found out that Georgie had been discharged. Damn it, this is not good, not good at all. There is no way that he is going to be able to grab Georgie when she is home, there is going to be too much security, he is going to have to move on and just as he was about to leave, he saw Mateo Ruiz, with a bunch of drugs, clearly stealing from the hospital.

Something inside of him told him that he needed to follow Mateo whenever he was going. So he follow him all the way down the stairs to the sub basement of the hospital and he opened the door and he was shocked to see Elizabeth Webber.

His day was about to get much better.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Pain

Chapter 13

Johnny stared at Elizabeth and suddenly he realizes that everything happens for a reason and he was supposed to find her. Suddenly a new plan come into his mind, Elizabeth is going to be what he wanted Georgie to be and this time he was going to make sure that he did this right.

"Johnny," Elizabeth said, as she looked at him.

"It's ok, you are going to be ok now," he said, as he held his hand out to her. She grabbed his hand. "You saved my life again. "

" I did," Johnny responded. "I can't believe that someone would do this to you, are you ok?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Just get me out of here before he comes back,"

Elizabeth stood up and she started to get dizzy. "Let me help you," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her, and then walked out of the room and then outside to his car. He then opened the door and laid her down on the passenger seat of the car.

'What are you doing?" she asked. "The hospital is right there,"

" I am just so happy I had this extra bag with me," he said, as he pulled some ropes out of the bag.

It took Elizabeth a moment to realize who Johnny was.

She looked at him in horror. "You're the text message killer," Elizabeth screamed as she tried to sit up, but he pushed back down. She screamed in pain. Johnny pulled her shirt up and saw where Mateo had hurt her.

"Mateo hurt you, I am so sorry, only I am allowed to do that." Johnny said, with a evil grin.

" No," she screamed, as she sat up again. This time Johnny made sure to hold onto where she was hurting. " No," she screamed in pain.

"If you calm down, this will go better," he said, as he roughly grabbed a hold of her hands and tied them behind her back and then he duct taped them together too. He learned from Georgie, that he had to be smarter with Elizabeth than he was with Georgie.

"You're not killing me?"

Johnny touched her face. "No Elizabeth, you're not going to die, you are going to be my …" Johnny stopped himself. "We don't have time to talk about this, I'll explain it all to you soon enough," he said, as he went outside and closed the door behind him.

&&&&

"Does Georgie know about this?' Logan asked.

Mac looked at Logan. "You know that I don't like you that much, but I see that you are good with Georgie. I heard what you did for Serena."

"He got away from me,"

"Don't worry we are going to find Johnny. I can pay you for being her bodyguard."

"I don't need you to be pay for it. I need you to find Johnny," Logan responded. Mac looked at Logan. " We are trying." Logan and Mac walked into the elevator and walked towards the car where Maxie and Georgie were.

"Logan is going to be your bodyguard, Georgie and yours too, Maxie,"

" Are you sure about this?" Maxie asked. " Can we trust him?"

Georgie looked at Maxie. " He was the one that found me, he is a good guy, Maxie." Maxie looked at Logan. "You make sure that Johnny can never hurt my sister again. If anything happens to her on your watch, I'll make you pay,"

" Stop it, Maxie. Please just stop it," Georgie yelled. " Stop it,"

"I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"I know you do, Maxie," Georgie said, as she got into the car.

As they opened the door to their house, Maxie saw that she was sitting in the living room. " What the hell are you doing here? We don't want you here, mom. You have never been there for us, don't start now."

Georgie, Mac and Logan who had just heard Maxie yelling.

"Look who is here, Georgie. Our mother." Georgie stared at her mother. " Hi, mom," she said. It wasn't the first time that she saw her mom, Felicia had been by her side the whole time when Georgie was in the hospital.

"You are going to just let her be our mom now. Where was she when you were "dead" ? Where was she when we dealing with everything."

Georgie then started to flashed back to being stuck in that cell, chained like an animal. "I wasn't dead, Maxie. I was chained up like an animal. Stop making this about you," Georgie yelled, as she run out of the house.

"Georgie," a voice said, she turned around and saw Maxie standing in front of her.

"I am sorry, Georgie,"

Georgie looked at her sister. "I know you are," Maxie grabbed her sister's hand. "I am just so happy that you are home with us. I forgot.."

"What I have been through," Georgie responded finishing her sister's sentence.

" I wish I could forget what I have been through too, Maxie. I would love for the only thing to worry about is what I should do today, but I don't anymore. Every day I worry about is this going to be the day that he is going to find me again. I know mom being here is hard for you, but it helps me having her here."

" Then I will try and put up with her then," Maxie responded, as they headed back into the house.

&&&

"The plans have changed," Johnny responded, as he turned around and saw Elizabeth sitting in the passenger seat. "I can't stay in Port Charles any longer; it is too dangerous for me. I need you to listen closely to me. I have a property about three hours away from here. Here it is what I need to do," he responded, as he told the man over the phone everything that he would need

"I need you to do right away, I don't care how long it takes you to do it. I will pay you lots of money for this. I need you to do this for me. "Johnny said, as he hung up the phone.

Johnny then pulled into the doorway and parked the car. He then got out of the car and opened the passenger seat.

"Help me," Elizabeth yelled.

Johnny then placed his hand over her mouth. "Nobody is going to hear you, I just need to pick up a few things from my house, I didn't think that this was going to happen. I didn't think I was going to find you this easy, so I didn't prepared for everything, but don't' worry, I have everything that I need in my house. You are going to come with me, I am not going to take my chance that something happens to you. You are mine now and forever," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her and she started kicking and screaming the whole way.

Johnny then placed her on the bed in his master bedroom as he grabbed a backpack and just started to grab everything that he could find that he would need. He then went into the secret room and grabbed everything in there as well, just as he was about to leave. He heard someone calling his name.

"H…" but before Elizabeth could do anything, he placed duct tape over her mouth and then whispered into her ears. "Don't try and escape, you won't be able though,." He said, as he locked the door behind him and went into the main room where his visitor was waiting.

"Well if it isn't Police Commissioner Scorpio what do I own this honor of you showing up?" Johnny asked.

"Just thought I would come by and see what Mr. Zacchara is up to."

" I know that is not true, tell me the real reason that you are here,"

" You drugged my daughter and I know that you kidnapped my other daughter. I am arresting you," Mac said as he pulled out the handcuffs.

Johnny laughed in his face. " You have no evidence that I drugged Maxie or that I was the one who kidnapped Georgie. That is so great that she is finally home with you again. How does it feel to know that she is home safely again, but could be taken again as quickly. "

Mac pushed Johnny against the wall. " Don't you threaten Georgie ever again."

" I never said that I did. Now you just pushed me, and I can get you arrest for that. You get out of here now or you won't have a job at the end of the day.

"Logan says that you had Serena."

"Do you have any evidence of this, did anybody say that I did this, did Georgie say that I kidnapped for all of those months, what about Serena?"

Mac didn't say anything, but Johnny knew the answer.

"I didn't think so," Johnny responded. " Logan is a liar, and well you know that your own daughter lies, so unless you have evidence or a warrant. I want you out of here now. Or I will make sure that you get fired for this."

"I know that you did this my daughters, I know that you hurt them, I am going to make sure that you pay for that."

"I would love to see you try that, Mac. The thing is you just came into my house without backup, with no warrant, even if you found anything here, there is nothing you can do about it."

"Or you saying that you did this,"

"I am not saying that at all, I just saying that if you don't leave in two minutes, I am going to make sure that you get fired for this or worse," Johnny yelled. "Get out of my house now," he yelled.

Johnny waited until he was sure that Mac was gone before he went into the bedroom, as he opened the door, he hit Elizabeth with the door. "Trying to escape, I told you it wouldn't work.," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her.

"That was a close one, but don't worry, Mac doesn't have a clue, he is too worry about his daughters, that he has no idea about you." he said, as he grabbed a hold of her, as he picked up his backpack.

"We are all ready for our trip to our new home," he said, as he then walked down the secret way to the driveway where a new van was . He couldn't take any chances that they could find him, he had to use a new van. He opened the van doors and throw Elizabeth into the back.

***

Later that evening,

There was a knock at the door, Logan looked at Georgie. "I'll open it," he said. He opened the door.

"It's only the computer nerd," Logan responded, as he walked away from Georgie. Spinelli looked at Georgie, as he touched her face. "You're really alive," he said.

"I have been getting that a lot lately." Georgie responded. Spinelli looked at her. " I am sorry that I didn't realize that you were alive.."

"It's not your fault, Spinelli. It is what he wanted everybody to think," Georgie responded, as he sighed thinking about Johnny again. No matter what he is always going to be on her mind.

So tell me about you, Spinelli, how have you been? Since working for Jason?" she asked. Spinelli nodded.

"Who did this to you? I can find them and make them pay," Spinelli responded. Georgie sighed. " I can't tell you. I just want everything to go back to normal, I just want to forgot about him, why won't anybody understand that, I don't want anybody to find him, I just want him gone from my life." Georgie yelled.

Spinelli looked at his friend and knew that he was upsetting her. He hugged her. " I am sorry Wise One," Georgie smiled slightly as she remember what he used to call her.

"Thank you Spinelli." she said. "You made me smile for the first time in a long time." Suddenly Spinelli's phone went off. "I am sorry, but I need to leave," he said.

Georgie nodded. "Thank you for coming by and visiting me," she responded, as Spinelli left the room.

&&&

"No," Georgie screamed. Logan run as fast as he could into her room, she was shaking up and down.

"He's coming after me. He is after me. I am not safe. "Georgie screamed. Logan looked at Georgie.

" Look at me, Georgie, you are safe, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

" Text…" Georgie said.

Logan looked at the phone on her bedside side table. " Your new cell phone?" he asked. She nodded. " How did he found my number?" she asked, with a scared look on her face.

Logan looked at the text.

**Sorry Georgie, but I have to go away for awhile, I have a new project, but I am keeping my eye on you, I will return for you. I promise you. **

Logan sighed. " Don't worry I am not going to let him hurt you." he said, as she moved closer to him. " I am scared." Georgie responded with this scared tone in her voice. " I can't let my family know, but I am scared that he will find me again,"

Logan let her hold onto him. " I know, Georgie, but he has to come through me first,"

"Get some rest," Logan responded, as Georgie let go on his grip and lay her head on her pillow. " Thanks, Logan, not just for right now, but thanks for finding me in that park. You saved me, " she responded.

"I didn't save you. You were the one that found your way home, Georgie." Logan responded, as he closed the door behind him.

***

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lucky asked.

"I know this is the place that Manny took Sam before, I know that she is here," Jason responded. He and Sam might not be together anymore, but he still cares what happens to her.

They looked through every one of the room, but none of them had Sam or Elizabeth in them. Then Lucky heard Cruz say. "She's in here,"

As Jason and Lucky run towards the room, Mateo looked at all three of them. "Well this game has just started to become interesting," he said.

"All three of you have loved or are in love with this woman, so who is going to save Sam McCall." Mateo responded, but then he looked at Sam, who was tied to the chair helpless, unable to not anything. " So who do you think is going to save you," Mateo asked.

They all were pointed the guns at Mateo. "That is not going to work, "Mateo said, as he looked at them. " I just going to do what I wanted to do since the beginning," he said, as he stabbed Sam.

"No," Cruz yelled, as he grabbed a hold of Mateo pushing him onto the ground. Mateo then pulled the knife towards Cruz's neck. "Who is going to save you?" he asked.


End file.
